Meeting Again
by nerdosaurus93
Summary: Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen have known each other since they were little. Edward and Bella always hated each other. But the Cullen's move to New Hampshire. What happens when they meet up in college, but Edward's a player? BxE duhh All human
1. Chapter 1 :Revised:

**First chapter! Minor details were added/changed from before. No biggie. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Tag, you're it!" Alice screamed, tagging me from behind.

"Hey, that's not fair, Alice. I didn't even see you," I said while pouting.

"Too bad, Bella. It's your fault for not paying attention." Hmph. She always did this to me. Sneak up from behind. Why couldn't she go for someone else? Was I that easy of a target? "Bella's it, now!" Alice told everyone. _Great, now this going to take forever. I'm going to catch no one, _I thought. I started to look for everyone now. It was the last day before Alice and her family moves to New Hampshire, across the country from the little town of Forks, Washington. I didn't mind so much Edward leaving because he was always mean to me, claiming I had cooties. I mean seriously, we were eight years old. Actually, he was nine! Only five year olds believe in cooties, but he might as well be one with his attitude. Although, I was going to miss Alice and Emmett.

Just then, I saw Angela hiding in a bush a few feet away from me. I sneakily walked towards her, but me being a total klutz and all, I tripped. "Oof!" Angela saw me and started walking away while laughing. "Aww, come on, Angela. Can't you give me a break, pleaaase? I'm never going to catch anyone." I gave her my best puppy face, knowing she couldn't resist.

"Oh fine!" She let me tag her and huffed.

"Thank you! Angela's it!" I called. But when I said that, I noticed it was getting late. Where did the time go? I immediately saddened, knowing the Cullen's were going to be leaving and this would be the last time I ever saw them. Apparently, everyone else noticed the time, too, because they suddenly came out of their hiding places.

"Oh man. It's eight o'clock already. I don't wanna leave. I'm going to miss you guys so much," Emmett said. I could see the sadness in his eyes. My own eyes started to water because of the thought of the Cullen's leaving. Everyone hugged each of the Cullens. I didn't hug Edward, knowing he would probably tell me to get off. The meanie.

"I'm going to miss you sooo much!" I said, a few tears escaping my eyes. Alice looked like she was planning on crying a river. Edward, surprisingly, looked sad, too. Maybe it's because he actually has friends. He met my gaze for a second and then looked away. Does he hate me so much that he doesn't even want to say goodbye?

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen pulled up to where all of us were, and Alice and Emmett climbed it. Just then, Edward did something unexpected. He walked towards me and actually hugged me!

"I'm going to miss you, Bella. Don't worry; I know you don't really have cooties. I'm not five anymore," Edward whispered in my ear. A smile creeped onto his face as he pulled away.

"Really, Edward?" I said, astonished, my eyes alighting with hope. He nodded his head. I just noticed then that everyone was staring at us. I automatically blushed. "Bye, Edward. I'll miss you too," I whispered back. He smiled and hopped into the car. That was the last time I ever saw the Cullens.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Review, please? =]**


	2. Ch2 Meeting Again :revised:

**Here's chapter 2! Once again, minor details were changed from the original. Hope you like it!**

_10 Years Later, Bella is 18_

**BPOV**

_Okay, here it goes._ I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. "Eeep!" Holy crap! At the worst time, my cell phone rang and the music from _Halloween_ pierced through my ears. I took a look at my cell phone. Renee. "Hey, mom. You scared me half to death! You don't realize how frightening it is to have the theme song from _Halloween _ring out of nowhere in such a deserted hall. Thanks a lot, mom."

"Hey, honey. I'm sorry. I was just check up on you to make sure the plane ride was safe." Of course she'd be afraid of someone hijacking the plane or something along the lines of that, even though I've been on one several times.

"Don't worry, the trip was safe. Someone right next to me was puking their guts out which in turn made me wanna puke, but besides that I'm just peachy," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "But anyway, I gotta go. I didn't even in my dorm room yet. I'll talk to you later. Love ya!"

"Love you, too! Have fun in Dartmouth. Say hi to your roommate for me!" I heard the dial tone and hung up. _Okay, here it goes. Again._ I stuck the key in and turned the knob. All of a sudden, I was bombarded with a hug by a short pixie-like person.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Bellaaaaaa! How are you? I missed you so much!" I took a look at her. Something was strangely familiar about her. The short, spiky black pixie-like hair. She was pale and looked about 5' or 5'1''. Then the light bulb in my head clicked on.

"Alice? Alice Cullen? I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?" I screamed, now hugging her back. "Wait a minute, how did you know know I was gonna be your roommate?" I pulled back now. Alice had a huge smile s lived in plastered on her face.

"First off, I'm the one that has lived in New Hampshire for the last 10 years. I should be asking you that question. And second off, I got a letter all about the dorms and who I'd be rooming with. Isn't great? Just you and me living together. I wonder why you didn't get the letter too. . . Oh well. This is so exciting! After all these years, we're finally together again." By now I settled onto a bed and started unpacking. Thankfully, I didn't bring much. I was planning to go shopping for everything I didn't bring. I didn't feel like having movers come when I have so little to bring."So Bella, do you wanna get some lunch? I want you to meet my friend Rosalie."

"Sure. I'm starving right now. They don't have the greatest food on planes. So, what are you majoring in?" We started walking to where I'm guessing is the cafeteria.

"Fashion merchandising. You?"

"English literature. How was New Hampshire? Miss me much?"

"New Hampshire was okay. Kinda boring without you, but I met Rosalie and Jasper. Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Emmett goes here too! Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are," she added on when she saw the look I made that _Emmett_ of all people made it into Darmouth, not that he was stupid. He just wasn't smart. Huh, things changed I guess. "Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Jasper's my boyfriend. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend. And duh I missed you! I just wish we stayed in touch more. I missed my best friend."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said, just as disappointed at the lack of communication over the years. I decided to change the subject. "Hows the family?" I was mostly wondering about Edward, but I still was curious about Esme and Carlisle, her aunt and uncle who were like their parents. After all, they were like my second parents.

"They're good. You can see about Edward yourself." I gave a confused look and she nodded her head towards two people making out near the cafeteria. I didn't see Edward fully, just his messy bronze hair that I love. Although, right now I was blushing. I always feel like I'm intruding or something. "Eww, it's disgusting how he goes at it right near the cafeteria where people are trying to EAT!" Alice said that part loud enough so he could hear. He reluctantly tore his lips from the girl's and turned around to glare at Alice. When he faced us, my breath caught in my throat. He was _gorgeous._ His emerald green eyes were piercing and his messy bronze hair was even better looking from the front. He then turned his head and looked at me. Edward must've notice me staring at him. I blushed again and looked down. Then I started to hear footsteps, and they weren't Alice's or mine.

"Is that who I think it is? Bella Swan?" I heard a smooth velvety voice say. I looked up and saw Edward in front of Alice and me, leaving the girl with a dopey grin on her face as she walked into the cafeteria. I gave a weak smile and waved at him.

"Yup, the one and only," Alice exclaimed. "No one else can blush as much as Bella." At those words I blushed again. "See?" Edward chuckled.

"Hi, Edward." He looked shocked for a split second, probably because I finally said something. We were in the cafeteria now, buying our food.

"Wow, long time, no see. How have things been going lately? I'm guessing you're Alice's roommate."

"Things have been alright and yeah, I am." By now we were sitting at a table with two blondes that looked like twins and a big, burly guy that looked like he was a serious body builder. I was shocked to find it to be Emmett. The blondes looked incredibly gorgeous. One of the blondes, a girl I was assuming was Rosalie, looked like she belonged on a runway in Paris rather than in a college cafeteria. She made me seem even more pathetic looking. I could just feel my self esteem plummet down to Hell. She noticed me staring and gave me a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, Rose for short."

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short," I mimicked. I gave her a polite smile, even though I felt like I could never be anywhere near her if I wanted some sort of confidence, not that I had much in the first place. Now Emmett came next to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" He was still the eight year old from my memories.

"Can't," gasp, "breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." He gave me an apologetic smile. I smiled back at him, a sign of forgiveness. I looked around the table and noticed Edward was gone. Huh, I wonder where he went. Whatever.

We quickly ate while making small talk, talking about our classes and families. The Hales were really nice, and I could tell that Alice and Jasper really loved each other, along with Emmett and Rosalie. They were just emanating happiness and love; it made me want to shield my eyes.

Finally we finished and Alice and I decided to go back to the dorms and then go shopping at Bed Bath and Beyond. While on our way to go on the elevators, I noticed two people making out, one of them looking a lot like Edward. Alice coughed loudly, causing them to break apart. Then I noticed it really was Edward, but with him was a different girl. Ahh, so he was one of _those_ kinds of guys. Alice and I quickly made our way onto the elevator, ignoring the annoyed look on Edward's face. "So, I see Edward is one of those kinds of guys," I said.

"If by that you mean the kind that has a different girl by the hour, not week, not day, _hour_, then yes, he is one of those kind of guys. He can be such a pig; he can't even remember their names! He doesn't bother to listen to any of us when we tell him it's just wrong." Alice just shook her head.

"Poor girls, that's horrible. I hate those kinds of guys who do that. They're all jerks." I didn't peg Edward to be one of those guys, but what do I expect, especially with those good looks.

"But Edward's not that bad of a guy. Once you get to know him, he's fun to be around. He thinks it's too late to stop with his womanizing ways. I think it's never too late." Well now I know not to give in to his charm and good looks, as much as I would love to. "Anyway, what colors do you think would be good for our room? I'm thinking of getting all my stuff in different shades of purple." Wow, did Alice change topics.

"Um, I think I'll get everything in blue and silver. Afterall, blue is my favorite color." Alice nodded her head and we got into our dorm, grabbed our money, and left.

_Three and a half hours later…_

"Alice, can we go already?!" I whined. I will never, _ever_ go shopping with Alice ever again. She is the biggest shopaholic I have ever met. Besides my feet being sore, one of the people shopping here kept following us. He looked like he was our age.

"Almost, Bella. I just want to get a few scented candles and we can go. Which do you think I should get: vanilla or cinnamon? I think I should get cinnamon because vanilla gets sickening after a while, don't you agree?" She paused, waiting for my answer.

"Cinnamon, definitely. Now can we _please_ go? That guy is starting to really creep me out." Alice giggled.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave. I agree, the guy keeps staring at you like you're a piece of steak or something."

"Finally! And he's staring at you, not me." Alice is way prettier than plain me. My boring brown hair and dull brown eyes were nothing special compared to Alice's black spiky hair and icy blue eyes. Her and Emmett got it from Carlisle, their father, while Edward got his green eyes from Esme.

We were finally checking out after three and a half hours of shopping torture. We bought navy blue and purple comforters, new beds, matching towels, and a whole bunch of other crap lined in silver that I don't think was necessary to buy. We were about to leave through the entrance, when the guy who was following us, stopped us. "Hey, ladies, I noticed you were following me before and I'd like to introduce myself. Mike Newton is the name." The guy had greasy blonde hair and was looking at us in a way that should be illegal.

"Excuse me?! You were the one following us, stalker," Alice yelled at him. He had a slightly scared face but masked it, failing at the attempt, though.

"Okay, okay, I was following you," he said, but now looking at me. "So, you wanna go out for dinner tonight?" He asked me with a smile I'm guessing was supposed to look attractive. It just made me want to puke.

"Uh, I'd rather not. You're just some freak who thinks he actually has a charming smile. Sorry to say, but it kinda makes me want to vomit," I said, slightly surprised at my words. I've never really been the rude type. At my words, he glared at me, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh, you'll be changing your mind, trust me," he replied menacingly.

"I'm quite sure she won't be, so how about you back off, before I make you," Alice told him, just as menacingly. He cringed at her tone and left. As soon as he was out of earshot, we both started laughing. "Oh my god, did you see him cower back?" she said.

"Yeah, he looked like he was about to wet his pants! Thanks, Alice." Right after I said that, I noticed something. "Uhh, Alice? How are we going to get everything back to our dorms, like our beds? I don't think they can fit in your Porsche." Did I mention Alice has a canary yellow 911 Turbo Porsche?

"Hmm, I haven't thought of that. Woops. Oh well, we can get one of the employees to bring it in a truck. It can't be too much money." We went back in and got one of the employees to bring it back to our dorms.

We got back to the dorms and settled all of our stuff in. By the time we were done, it was 1:30. "Hey, Alice, want to go to the cafeteria for lunch? All of that shopping has me starved."

"Sure, let's go, but let me call Rose to see if she wants to come." As if on cue, her cell phone went off, indicating she got a text from Rosalie. After texting her back, Alice said, "Apparently, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett are already there. C'mon." She led the way towards the cafeteria.

We were now almost there when, of course, I tripped from nothing. I waited for the impact, but instead felt two arms encircling my waist. I turned around and was met by a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Edward. I was momentarily stunned, but regained my composure and blushed. "Thanks," I mumbled. He chuckled and let go of me.

"No problem," Edward said, flashing me a dazzling smile, making my knees weak. _No, Bella, stop it! You can't fall for him! You'll just be another one of his trophy girls,_ my mind screamed at me. Once I thought of this, it became slightly easier.

"Well, I gotta go; I'm starving since I just came back from shopping with Alice."

"Ah," was his reply, obviously knowing what I was talking about. I quickly made my way towards the food and chose a slice of pizza with lemonade. I paid for it and went to sit by everyone.

For some odd reason, I felt like I was being stared at or watched. I looked around at saw Edward looking at me. He immediately looked down and I could've sworn I saw him blush a little. Alice being Alice, noticed what happened and had a smirk on her face. I gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head. Okay…

"So, Bella, how was shopping with Alice? I'm surprised you're not dead right now," Emmett said, chuckling. Alice just shot him a glare.

"I don't think I'll ever be going shopping, ever."

"Knowing Alice, you'll be going tomorrow. If she decides to be merciful, maybe she'll let you have a recovery day," Rose said, smiling. Alice just gave me an innocent, yet evil look at the same time.

"Come on, Bella. It wasn't that bad." _That bad?! It was terrifying!_ Everyone saw the look of horror on my face and started to laugh while Alice pouted. I rolled my eyes and got up to throw away my lunch. I saw Edward looking at me again, but he looked away and talked to his friends. I felt like he was still staring at me as I walked away.

_EPOV_

Bella walked back to everyone after she threw away her lunch. I couldn't help but to stare at her longingly. Even though I wasn't nice to her when we were kids, I actually did have a small crush on her when we were little. Now, it seems like it's more than a small crush. The way she blushes at everything is. . . beautiful. She's beautiful. She probably thinks I'm just another player, which I am, but I'm willing to give it up for her. I guess my crush never left after all these years. But now, I feel like a complete fool. _Twice_ she caught me looking at her. I can't help it, though. Her voice, her blush, her beauty, her…everything draws me in. And I love it. I know I'm out of my mind for thinking all of this when I just saw her today for the first time in ten years, but my feelings haven't changed so much from when we were younger. I just wished she felt the same way...

* * *

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	3. Ch3 A Little Fun :revised:

**Chapter 3! Like before, I changed a little. Not too much.**

* * *

Alice and I were in our dorm now, waiting for Rosalie. Both mine and Alice's room had pale yellow walls and were small. Of course, Alice was disappointed at the size of her room, but more importantly, her closet. She decided to use part of mine, but I don't mind since I don't have much clothes to begin with.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in, the door's open," Alice yelled from the bathroom. Rosalie came in and sat on the sofa next to me.

"Hey, Bella. Ready to shop with Alice?" I mentally cringed at the thought of shopping _again_.

"Hi, Rose. When I die, tell my parents I love them. I know for a fact that I won't be alive after another shopping excursion." Rose laughed at that, but I was being totally serious.

"Shopping with Alice isn't _that_ bad." I just stared at her.

"Hah! Funny, Rose. If it's anything like furniture shopping, which I'm sure it will be worse, I'll be dead after the first store."

"Actually, she went light on you today. You were only there for about three hours. We'll be at the mall until they kick us out." I gulped when she finished. _Oh great, just great._

"That's just perfect. I am _so _lucky!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are coming with us to help carry our bags." That's definitely a bad sign. Guys are only needed for one thing when shopping with girls: To carry their bags.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled excitedly. She looked at my outfit with disgust and I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, we're gonna be there for a while." There was another knock on the door, but without hesitation, Emmett barged in.

"Hey, girls, ready to go?" Emmett asked.

"Not really, but that's not gonna stop Alice," I said. Edward chuckled.

"You're right; she would drag you by your hair if you absolutely refused. Or she'd bring you on a guilt trip instead, but you shouldn't worry too much," Edward told me. We started walking towards the elevator, and when we were in it, there was a girl. She had blonde hair and was in a revealing top and really short shorts. In other words, she looked like a slut.

"Hi, Edward," the girl said in a nasally voice, winking at him. It looked like she had a twitch, making her look crazy. I stifled my laugh, making it seem like I was coughing. The others tried to cover up their laughter, too.

"Hey, Lauren," Edward replied, stepping towards her. They were flirting, but soon started making out. That's when all of us turned away. Alice was pretending to make gagging noises. Edward and Lauren broke apart, her glaring at Alice.

"Oh please, Lauren, don't give me that look. I don't feel like puking everywhere. Although, if I vomited on you, you might look somewhat decent instead of the ugly pig you are," Alice said to her. All of us laughed while Edward was covering his mouth, muffling his, while trying to glare at Alice for interrupting his make out session. When Alice said this to her, Lauren gasped and put her hand over her mouth in horror. The elevator stopped, and all of us left, leaving a fuming Lauren.

"Bye, whore," Rosalie yelled at her.

"Oh, yeah? Well-" Lauren started, but the elevator doors cut her off. By now, all of us were in hysterics.

"Oh, god, did you see her face?! I was already laughing when we first saw her in the elevator; it's inevitable to laugh at her, but that was hilarious!" Emmett howled. We were now at a silver Volvo and Alice's Porsche. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie immediately got into the Porsche and shut the doors, leaving Edward and me to the silver Volvo, which I was assuming was Edward's.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me," he said, giving me the most dazzling crooked smile ever. I tried resisting it, though it was very hard, but I managed to roll my eyes. Although, my heart did speed up a tad. Edward looked shocked. I bet he never got that reaction before. _Hah!_ He immediately masked it and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled. He got in to the driver's side and started speeding towards the mall, literally. Within a minute, he was going 87 miles per hour, and rising! "Holy crap, Edward, slow down!" I screamed at him. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I always drive like this. Not once have I ever gotten a ticket," he tried calming me. At least he slowed down a bit to 75 mph. It was somewhat better, but not by much. "Happy?"

With his speeding, we made a 40 minute drive into a 15 minute one. We saw an empty space right next to Alice's car, parked, and met everyone outside of the cars.

"Yay, I can't wait to go shopping! Hurry up, guys. You're going slower than a blind snail," Alice stated. She started _skipping_ towards the mall. Wow.

We finally got into the mall, Alice jumping up and down really fast. She looked like she was having a sugar rush and just drank all the coffee at Starbuck's. She had an evil, yet excited glint in her eyes. Oh god, I'm going to die, I just know it. "Come on, Bella. The mall closes in eight hours!" Alice said worriedly. She yanked on my ar, urging me to follow, while everyone else trailed behind. We went to Nordstrom and she started pulling out a whole bunch of clothes, most likely all designer. I gulped, and heard someone chuckling from behind me. I turned around to find a pair of gorgeous green eyes looking at me. I blinked a few times, trying to get out of my daze, and glared at him. Edward found this even funnier.

"Oh shut up, _Eddie,_" I spat at him, " maybe I should tell _Alice_ you want a whole new wardrobe. I'm sure she wouldn't mind shopping for you," I smiled smugly at him. He looked horrified and now it was my turn to laugh.

"I wouldn't be talking, _Isabella._" I stopped laughing when he said my full first name and glared at him. Now he had the smug smile. "That's what I thought." I turned around and headed towards Alice, waiting for my doom.

"Oh, Bella, there you are. I couldn't find you. I found a bunch of clothes that would look great on you," Alice said happily. _Greaat,_ I thought sarcastically. She shoved a big armful of clothes at me and steered me towards the changing rooms. I picked out a random outfit and put it on. It was a dark blue pleated camisole and white bermuda shorts. **(A/N: Clothes on profile)** It was actually a cute outfit. I heard Alice call my name so they could evaluate my outfit. I stepped out, and Rose and Alice had smiles on their faces.

"I love that outfit on you, Bella," Rose complimented. I blushed and looked down. I thought it was a great outfit. . . on anyone, but me. "Oh come on, have some confidence in yourself." I looked back and saw Edward staring at me. . . longingly? _Nah, I'm just imagining things. The prices are probably getting to my head. . . or the fumes of all the perfumes are. Either way, Edward is not staring at me._ No one like Edward, Adonis himself, would want me, plain old Bella. He gave me a slight smile and looked away. I went back to the changing rooms and tried on _several_ more outfits.

After seven whole freakin' hours at the mall, three trips to the car, and only one break later, we finally finished. I hopped in the passenger side of Edward's Volvo and sighed in contentment once I got off my feet, sinking into the comfy leather seats.

"Some shopping trip, eh Bella?" I gave him an are-you-kidding-me? look and he just chuckled. The car ride was silent, except for some classical music that I recognized.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, shocked.

"You know Debussy?" he asked, equally shocked.

"Yup. I didn't peg you as a classical music type of guy." I smirked.

"I didn't peg you for a classical music type girl," he shot back. "And anyway, after all those piano lessons Esme signed me up for, you'd expect me to like some of the music I play. Plus, this song calms me after a long day, such as today." I just nodded my head in agreement. For the rest of the ride, it was silent, but not awkward. It was actually kind of nice. I'm shocked that Edward is such a nice guy, but acts the way he does with girls. He would be perfect if he wasn't such a player, but it's not like I have a chance with him anyways. Even if I was pretty, he would probably toss me after a few days. Maybe not even.

_**EPOV**_

After our little conversation, it was quiet. I thought back to earlier today when Bella came out. She looked absolutely _gorgeous._ Each outfit looked great on her, of course. After the first outfit, I was ready to attack her. I had to look away, or else I wouldn't have been able to control myself. I know she doesn't feel the same way, but maybe, just maybe, I could convince her.

* * *

**So, better than before? I changed the convo between Edward and Bella kinda. It didn't flow too well before. Right now I'm listening to Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. I love the song; it's so cute. Review, please?**


	4. Ch4 Memory :Revised:

**So, this is the revision of Chapter 4. Barely anything was added/taken out. Actually, I think I didn't even change it. barely, at most. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly, and nor do I own Edward. *sniffle* If I did, I would be rich and would totally hit on Robert Pattinson if I met him. Uhh...jk? Oh, and sorry, forgot to put disclaimers on my previous chapters. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward was still speeding down the highway at a frightening speed, but after ten minutes of silence, he finally spoke up.

"So, how has your life been for the past 10 years?" he asked. I was enjoying the silence, but I guess he wasn't.

"Eh, it's been okay. It was boring; I didn't have any close friends that I could really talk to," I admitted.

"I know what you mean. I had many friends, but none were truly good friends, besides the ones you see with me now." I was shocked at the new information Edward just told me. I mean, of course he would have a bunch of friends, _and a lot of girls,_ I added mentally, hanging with him, but I didn't think he wouldn't have any real friends, well besides Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. I just nodded my head when he told me this.

"So, wanna play 20 questions?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Sure, you can start." I decided to start off simple.

"What's your favorite color?" Very simple.

"I'd have to say brown," he stated, looking deep into my eyes. I held his gaze for a few seconds, but he broke it off to look back at the road ahead. I blushed, again, realizing it was the color of my eyes. But I don't realize why he would choose it. My eyes are nothing but a dull brown color; nothing special. There was an awkward pause, but he covered it with his question.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Green," I blurted out instantly. My face heated up and I turned away quickly, but not before I saw a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, reminded of the arrogant, over-confidant playboy he was. A memory of him kissing those girls popped up into my mind and I was instantly disgusted, but continued with the game. "What are you majoring here at Dartmouth?" I asked.

"Biology. I want to become a doctor," he said with a smile.

"Like Carlisle?" Their uncle Carlisle was a doctor. Their parents died in an unfortunate car accident when Edward was two, Alice was one, and Emmett was four. Thankfully, they had Carlisle and Esme to take them in, caring for them as if they were their own.

"Exactly." He smiled even wider. His apparent admiration for his uncle showed not in his smile, but in his eyes. His emerald orbs sparkled when Carlisle was mentioned. "How about you?"

"English," I replied. I thought back to all of my favorite classics. Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, to name a few.

"Of course, I should've known. Even as a child you loved reading." A small smile grew on his face as he was probably remembering a memory. A memory of my own came to me.

_**Flashback**_

_A six-year-old Bella was reading Dr. Seuss's _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. _It was one of her favorites of Dr. Seuss's. Alice, Edward, and Emmett were over, playing hide-and-seek, but she decided to sit out and read. She was sitting on the grass, a light breeze in the air, causing her blue summer dress to ruffle a bit_._ Bella was just about to read the part about the Wump with the humps, when the book was suddenly grabbed out of her hands. She looked to see who the perpetrator__was and was met with a certain bronze-haired, green-eyed seven-year-old._

_"Give it back, Edward!" she shouted. "I was reading that. You can read it when I'm done." He just gave her a smirk._

_"And what if I don't want to give it back? What are you going to do about it, huh? Tell someone?" Bella could feel the angry tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Aww, is wittle Bella gonna cry?" he asked mockingly._

_"Just give it back, Edward. Stop being mean!" She had gotten up by now._

_"Make me!" he shouted at her and pushed her to the ground. Anger bubbled inside her._

_"I will!" she retorted. "ESME! CARLISLE!" she screamed, calling Edward's aunt and uncle. They immediately came out, along with Charlie, Bella's father._

_"What happened here?" Carlisle demanded. Bella got back up from the ground and a traitor tear glided down her face._

_"Edward was being mean to me. Again! He took the book from me while I was still reading and pushed me down," Bella's voice wavered. She cleaned off her dress of any dirt and then checked for any scratches._

_"That wasn't nice of you, Edward. When we get back home we're having a talk with you," Esme chastised. "Now, say sorry to Bella."_

_"Sorry, Bella," he muttered, looking down at his feet. He couldn't help but to be mean to her. He liked her and didn't mean that much harm. How else was he supposed to get her attention?_

_"It's okay," she mumbled back. Seemingly out of nowhere, Emmett and Alice popped out._

_"Are you okay, Bella? We heard yelling," Alice said, looking concerned for her friend._

_"I'm fine, thank you. You're brother, and I don't mean Emmett, decided to be a meanie again," she vented, sending a glare towards Edward, who cowered back slightly._

_"Sorry, Charlie, but we better get going before Bella does something to Edward," Carlisle said with a laugh. "C'mon, Edward, Alice, and Emmett." They followed their uncle to the car while their aunt spoke to Charlie._

_"I'm sorry about Edward. I don't know why Edward is so rude to Bella. Again, my apologies," she said, embarrassed by her nephew's behavior._

_"Don't worry, at least she's not hurt. Hey, maybe he likes her," he said, chuckling. Esme started laughing too and they said their goodbyes._

_**End Flashback**_

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!" I came back to the real world, Edward giving me a questioning look.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, were you saying something?" He smiled and shook his head.

"We've been back for a few minutes already. What were you thinking about?"

"Just a memory," I replied vaguely. Edward just nodded his head, and before I could comprehend what happened, he was opening my passenger door. Wow, that was fast. I mumbled a thank you and got the shopping bags out of the car, Edward holding a majority of them, much to my dislike.

A few feet ahead of us was everyone else. Alice skipped towards me while Jasper was struggling with her bags. "Come on, Bella, we're going to a party tonight and we have to get ready. I just got a call and there's a frat party later," Alice said, bouncing with excitement. _Oh, God, help me._

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, Alice, but I don't do parties," I told her. I hated them. I mean, seriously, who wants to get all hot and sweaty dancing with a whole bunch of other hot and smelly people?

"Well too bad! You're coming anyways." She tugged, well more like yanked, my arm, everyone else in tow. We were reaching the doors when a brunette with wild curly hair showed up, stopping us and stepping into Edward's path. _Great, here it goes again._

**EPOV**

Hm, she looks familiar. What was her name? Jaclyn? No. Jocelyn? I don't think that was her name. What I do think was that I was supposed to call her before.. Oh, I know! Samantha! Wait, that wasn't it either... Well, all I know is that Rosalie, Alice, and most likely Bella won't be too happy if I can't even remember her name. Damn.

**I know it's not the greatest, and I promised a really good chapter, but the next one will be better. How did you like the flashback? I actually liked it. The little part in Edward's pov kinda tells what the next chapter will be like. Review please!**


	5. Ch5 Messed up and Makeup :revised:

**This is the revision of the previous chapter 5. Not much changed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Uh, hi? May I help you?" I asked her, still trying to figure out her name.

"Yes, you can, by explaining why you didn't call me two days ago," the girl said. _Call her?_ I never call anyone. Girls should know that I just make out with them to spend my time doing something interesting.

"Call you? I never got your number," _not that I want it, _I added mentally, "I'm sorry if you expected me to call, Stephanie," that had to be her name, "I truly am sorry." I tried to appear sincere, but the look on her face told me she didn't buy it.

"My name is Jessica! JESSICA!" she screamed at me. _Whoops._ She stomped away, but not before turning to give me a glare and saying, "This is the last time I'm ever talking to you, Edward Cullen!" _Is that a promise?_ Every girl knows that I don't call them. That's just not how I roll.

I turned my attention back to everyone else and noticed their expressions. Emmett and Jasper were shaking their heads, Rosalie and Alice looked disgusted and disappointed, and Bella, well, Bella looked furious and disgusted. It made me feel kind of sick at myself for not even remembering Jessica's name.

"How," Bella started, "how could you do such a thing to her? Are you that pig-headed and self-absorbed that you can't even remember her name? A simple name! But no, of course you can't do something as easy as that. How cold-hearted are you? Do you even bother caring whether or not you hurt girls like her? This is all a game to you, isn't it? Making out with as many girls as possible and then breaking their hearts when you don't call or even remember their names. _What is wrong with you?!_" she fumed.

Bella was livid. I really didn't think that it mattered. Girls know what they get themselves into when they're involved with me. Most just kiss me and leave. But I did start to feel guilty once Bella put it that way.

Everyone stayed silent during the whole thing, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella giving me glares now. With a frustrated sigh, Bella went into the dorm building, Alice and Rose trailing behind with their shopping bags.

"Dude, I have to agree with Bella on this one," Emmett said.

"I messed up, didn't I?" I said, defeated.

"Yeah, you did. Geez, Edward, how could you do that, especially in front of the girls?" Jasper asked.

"I-I don't know. I gotta go..think or something. Can you bring up the rest of Bella's bags up for me?" They nodded their heads and I thanked them. With that, I turned around to take a walk around campus. _What have I done?_ I thought.

_You messed up. Big time, _the other part of me said. And messed up I did.

**BPOV**

Ugh! How could he do something like that? I charged through my dorm with Alice and Rose. "How could he do that?" I voiced my thoughts. I flopped onto the couch and sighed.

"I know, it was vile of Edward. He does this all the time. I wish what you said actually made it through his thick skull," Alice sighed.

"How many times have you tried to convince him to stop treating those girls like that?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Numerous times. I've lost count after the ninth. It really is like a game to him. See how many girls he can get. I wouldn't be surprised if you were next. But by the way you treated him back there, I doubt it's going to happen," Rose told me.

"I _know_ I'm not going to be with him. Someone as foul as him."

"Good. I think you'll do him some good, actually. He looked a little stunned, like he never even realized what he did to all those girls. There's a slight possibility that some of that information seeped into his head," Alice said with a smile. "Now, onto more important matters: the party." She just loved to change topics, didn't she? Damn, I thought she would forget. But this is Alice we're talking about, I guess.

"A party is just what we need to get our minds off of this," Rose stated. Maybe it won't be too bad. . . Not.

"I know just what we can wear!" Alice squeaked out. She started pulling stuff out of our bags and then went into the bathroom. When she came out, she was holding stuff that could be considered torture devices. Make up.

Alice and Rose each had evil glints in their eyes. They dragged me into a chair and started poking and prodding me with various objects. Rose was doing my hair while Alice was doing my hair.

"OUCH!" I screamed when Alice poked my eye with a mascara wand.

"Stop wiggling and it will be less painful. Honestly, Bella, this would be a lot easier with you're cooperation. Just stay still and stop looking so glum," Alice explained. I gave up with a huff and let them work.

Two hours later, my hair was in loose curls and in a ponytail. My make up was natural looking and, surprisingly, I looked. . . pretty.

"Thank you guys so much!" I gave them hugs. It was magic what they were able to do.

"You're welcome, Bella. Now go change while we get ready." Alice handed me a bag and shoved me towards the bathroom. I opened it to find a cute pair of skinny jeans and a blue ruffled V-neck that would probably look horrible on me."Oh, and Bella, you'll look great, so stop doubting yourself!" Alice screamed out. She was good. I tried on the outfit anyway and opened the door.

They were both ready in their outfits, hair, and make up. Alice was in a pink and white patterned halter top with a dark pair of skinny jeans, too. Her hair was in the usually spikiness and her make up was bare with just simple lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and a little eye shadow. She had on white wedges with slender buckle straps.

Rose was in black skinny jeans (no surprise there) and a plain white tank top, but with a whole bunch of red necklaces. Her make up was simple except for the red lipstick she wore. She had on a pair of matching red heels, of course.

They both looked beautiful and I felt my esteem drop a few notches. "Bella, you look hot! All you need are a shoes. The guys will be coming to pick us up soon," Rose explained. Please, God, pleaase, don't let them be heels. She took them out of the bag and they turned out to be flats.

"Wow, I'm shocked. No heels?"

"Do you prefer heels?" Rose asked, somehow knowing I'd hate them.

"No, these are perfect, thanks," I said quickly and put on the white ballet flats. They had cute petal shaped cutouts and were actually comfy. The doorbell rang, and Alice jumped up to get it.

"This is it, our first frat party, well Bella and mine. I'm so excited!" Alice squealed. She opened the doors and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward stepped in. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

**So, I changed the outfits from the previous ones cause I felt the other ones were way too dressy. I didn't change much actually. Just the outfits and a few very minor things. Review pretty please with an Edward on top? ahaha, that sounds wrong...**


	6. Ch6 Spiked :revised:

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I got 22, so I'm satisfied. I'm glad that all of you like the story so far. The reviews make me all happy and fuzzy inside (lol, not really, just happy) Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I'm a lazy ass and I'm not afraid to admit it. lol. So, since it's finally summer vaca, I'll be able to, hopefully, update more. Oh, and btw, since I'm 14, I have no idea about frat parties and college and stuff, so bear with me here. If anyone could help me out and tell me about it, it would be , here's chapter 6! **

**-this chapter has been revised- I had fun looking online at the male models when I had to find what Edward would wear.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, Boohoo. Yes, I realize that was very weak.**

**BPOV**

I inwardly cringed when Edward stepped in. Of course, he looked beautiful in a pair of dark wash destroyed pair of jeans and a green Lacoste polo that complimented his eyes. His face was expressionless; not a smile or frown crossed his face. I looked over towards Emmett and Jasper to see that they were with Rosalie and Alice, embracing them in a hug. I felt extremely awkward, seeing as how I yelled at Edward just a few hours earlier. I cleared my throat loudly, breaking the couples up.

"So, everyone ready? Okay, let's go." Alice didn't give any of us a chance to respond because she just grabbed Jasper's hand and started walking, exiting the dorm. Emmett and Rose followed suit, leaving Edward and me to walk side by side.

"Look, Bella, I'm rea-" I interruped Edward, raising my hand to stop him talking.

"Save it for someone who cares," I told him. I picked up my pace and joined everyone in the elevator, only tripping twice in my haste. I could just feel the tension rolling off of everyone.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but glance at Bella every few seconds. She looked stunning, as usual, and her face was flawless. I knew she was very upset with me, so I needed some way to get her to like me. I realized earlier, while on my walk, that I would have to stop with all the girls. But it would all be worth it in the end if I could get Bella. Of course, I understand that if Bella doesn't feel the same way about me, I won't push her. All I need is her friendship, as much as I would hate it, but it's better than nothing. I'll do whatever I need to to keep Bella happy and smiling.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and we walked out of dorm building and towards the cars. Alice was jumping up and down, much like earlier today.

"I'm so excited! This is going to be so much fun." Alice kept going on and on and I could see her still talking in her Porsche, Jasper just smiling at her in adoration. I knew they loved each other the moment they laid eyes on each other when Alice was a freshman and he was a sophomore. While driving, I noticed how quiet Bella was. I needed to do something about it if I planned on at least being friends with her.

"Bella?" I asked her, but she didn't respond, though I did see her eyes flicker to me for a second, indicating she heard me. "I know you're listening. I'm really, really, really sorry, Bella. I know what I do is wrong, and I probably shouldn't use girls like I do. I promise I'll stop. Just, please, forgive me?" I looked at her with the most sincere face I could manage. She just huffed and crossed her arms, looking out the window.

"I don't think I can, Edward. I know what if feels like to be one of those girls, and let me tell you, it isn't great." I frowned when she said that. Now I feel even worse. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

We arrived at the party a few minutes later. Music could be heard a block away, and when all of us entered, there were tons of students dancing and drinking. Alice immediately dragged Jasper to the dance floor and Emmett and Rose went to get a drink of water since no doubt the punch was spiked. Bella and I stood there for a few seconds before I saw a few of my friends. I was reluctant to leave Bella alone, but I knew it would be awkward if I stayed with her. So I left, but not without keeping a close eye on her.

**BPOV**

Great, Edward just left me on my own. _I could do this, I could do this,_ I repeated in my head. But him leaving was better than him not because of the tension between us. I started to wander around, hopefully to find a kind face, seeing as how I know no one because classes haven't started. I spotted a girl who was awkwardly standing there like I was and decided to go up to her. She had brown hair, although much prettier than mine, and was tall. She looked pretty enough to be a model.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself. She gave me a timid smile before introducing herself.

"Angela Weber. Nice to meet you. I'm guessing this is your first college party too?"

"Yeah, it is. I came here with some friends but they left me. You?"

"Same here. I don't even know why I came. My friends dragged me here only to ditch me. They're not the greatest friends either." I felt bad for her. I had Alice and Rose, who were great friends. They just decided to be with their boyfriends instead.

"Oh, that sucks." I didn't know what else to say, but gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, it does. Whatever. So, what are you majoring in?" Conversation with Angela flowed from there. It turned out that we had a few classes together, much to both of our reliefs. After a while, I started to get thirsty, so I bid her a goodbye to get something.

I got to where the drinks were, and the same guy from Bed Bath and Beyond. He poured me some punch and I took a few gulps, noticing that he had a wicked glint in his eyes.

"So, you wanna dance, hot stuff?" He said it with the same sickening smile. It made me want to puke, but this time, I don't think it was his smile. Why? Well because I just remembered that you're never supposed to drink the punch, especially if some creepy guy hands it to you.

"Uh, I'll pass, thanks." I said it with as much confidence I could muster. I decided to go hide out in the bathroom and excused myself.

When I got inside, I locked the door and washed my face with cold water. Wow, I'm stupid. I can't just stay in here forever because other people probably need it, but what else was I supposed to do? Unfortunately, about 20 minutes later, someone knocked on the door. I'm definitely screwed. I could start to feel the effects of the drug, but I had no other choice because of the incessant knocking. I took a deep breath and came out, someone pushing past me to get in. I looked around in hopes of finding someone, but with my bad luck, I found the same guy from before. What was his name? Marc? Mick? Maverick? Ugh.

"Are you okay, babe? Maybe I should take you to one of the bedrooms. You look like you could lie down." I didn't have enough energy in me to deny him. Plus, I don't think I would be able to because everything was spinning. I grabbed a hold of the table, but the guy took my hand off and wrapped his arms around me, holding me up and walking towards the stairs that led upstairs. I could vaguely hear the music while the guy, who I'll just call Creepy, dragged me up. He opened a door and was going to go in, but all of a sudden he let go and I could hear someone shouting. I slid to the ground and closed my eyes for a moment. The voice sounded very familiar, but I couldn't remember at the moment. I opened my eyes to find Creepy clutching his nose while it was bleeding, and a very angry Edward who was currently kneeing him in the stomach. The guy passed out and Edward rushed towards me, concern written all over his face.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? It's Edward." I could only nod. "You're going to be okay. You're safe." I felt myself being lifted up and into a pair of warm arms. I heard other familiar voices, but, for some reason, all I really heard was Edward's voice, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was the one carrying me. I felt myself being set down into a car and held in Edward's arms before finally passing out. Before I was totally knocked out, Edward's words echoed in my head. _You're safe._ And, indeed, I did feel safe wrapped in Edward's embrace.

**So I changed quite a bit to make the transition to being drugged a little better than before. I hope it's better than before. In my opinion, it's a lot better. Anyway, please review!**


	7. Ch7 Thank you's and Forgive You's :edit:

**Yay, so I reached my 30 review goal for the chapter. So, I'm now up and updating. Actually its a quarter to 7 am and I've been up all night. I swear, I'm a vampire. Sleeping during the day, awake at night. lol Yeah.. Anyway, hope you like it. Idk how it'll turn out. I have a vague idea. Enjoy!**

**-this has been revised.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...or anyone. Hey! Maybe one day I'll own Spunk Ransom (you people better know who that is)! I just gotta turn on the charm (charm? what charm? idk) and hope he doesn't realize I'm 7 years younger lol**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a surprisingly bright light and a killer headache. I looked around and took in my surroundings, wondering why I felt like I had a hangover when I never even consumed alcohol. I was currently in my dorm, sleeping in my small twin sized bed. I didn't remember too much of last night, although I vaguely remember Edward holding me tightly to his scuplted chest after saving me from someone. At that, I blushed.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" Alice popped out of nowhere.

"Ahh! Damn, Alice, where did you come from? I swear, you're like a vampire with the way you move." I was breathing a little heavily from her little pop-up out of thin air.

"Is that a compliment? Whatever, I've been next to you for the past 10 minutes. You were talking in your sleep just like you used to! You're quite funny, you know. Back on topic! You still didn't answer my question as to why you're blushing, but I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain bronze-haired brother of mine, if I would have to guess." Man, I thought she would forget about me blushing. Well it's Alice.

"What was I saying this time?" I asked, horrifed at what I said in my sleep. Oh, god, I hope it wasn't something about Edward! He just happend to star in my dreams last night. That reminds me, I probably will have to thank him for saving me from the guy. But how did he find me?

"You were saying something about Edward riding a Wump with humps with you, whatever that means. Then, you started talking about how smelly pickles were being thrown at you. It was hilarious. Oh, there I go going off topic again. Why were you blushing? You still haven't answered, yet. You were awake for about a minute and then turned pink." Ugh, now I remember the dream. It was definitely odd. I'm guessing it was probably triggered from my flashback yesterday.

I quickly hid my face in the palms of my hands and mumbled, "I was just remembering some stuff from last night."

"What kind of stuff?" she asked, something other than curiosity leaking through her tone.

"Edward was carrying me close to him last night," I mumbled even lower.

"What was that, Bella? I couldn't hear you. You're going to have to say it louder." I picked my head up a little to see Alice with a too-innocent smile. She heard me loud and clear, I bet.

"I said I remembered Edward was carrying me close to him last night," I said, slightly louder but with my head still in my palms.

"Sorry, didn't hear that." Alice now had a smirk on her face.

"I SAID I REMEMBERED EDWARD WAS CARRYING ME CLOSE TO HIM LAST NIGHT!" I yelled out. A burst of laughter filled the room, and it wasn't just Alice's.

I looked towards the door to the dorm to see Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and last, but not least, Edward. I just had to modify what I said into this. "Oh, god, kill me now," I said to myself. My headache intensified immensely and I groaned.

Emmett's booming laughter was reverberating through the walls, along with Alice's bell-like laugh, which fit harmoniously with Jasper's deep laughter, and Rosalie's feminine one. Edward was actually a little pink in the cheeks! But he probably couldn't even compete with the tomato red I was most likely sporting. "Wow, Bella, I didn't know you liked Edward so much. Do you like it when Edward hold's you?" Emmett teased. His loud voice caused me to clutch my head in pain. Everyone continued to laugh a little softer after that and Alice handed me water and aspirin, an amused, yet sympathetic smile on her face. I didn't know how she could have both emotions on her face. I took the water and pills from her, glaring at her because of what she made me say. I bet she knew they were there. The traitor. She now wore an apologetic expression, but I could she right through her. I guess was a little grateful towards her for being considerate, though.

After I took the aspirin, I glanced at the clock and my eyes bugged out. It was one in the afternoon.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? It's one o'clock! **(I usually wake up at like 4 pm lol cause I stay up all night)** I skipped breakfast and lunch!" I got up, grabbed something to wear, and rushed into the bathroom. I took a hot shower, not nearly as long as I would've liked, using my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and freesia body wash. I wrapped a towel around my body and examined what clothes I grabbed. It was a white sheer zip sweater, a white cami, and blue silk-blend pants that had button-flap pockets **(pic on profile)**. It was an outfit Alice bought for me, no matter how much I didn't want her to, from the previous day. At least it was comfortable. I changed into it, paired it with flip flops, and got out of the bathroom, only to find Edward on my bed and no one else. There must have been a puzzled look on my face, for Edward began to speak.

"They all decided to get you some lunch because they figured you would be hungry. They volunteered me to stay. Well, Alice did. They left before I could object, not that I minded. So, it's just you and me until they come back," he said with a smile playing on his lips. I decided now would be a good opportunity to thank him for saving me yesterday.

"Um, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered back. I sat down on the bed besides him and looked down towards my fiddling hands.

"I, uh, just want to thank you for saving me yesterday. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't show up when you did," I said quietly, looking up at him towards the end.

"I have an idea of what would've happened. I'm glad I came when I did, too. I wish you could've been a little more careful. But anyway, you're welcome. It was my pleasure." He had a crooked smile on his face and I nearly melted. _Oh no, it was my pleasure._ I thought back to the end of the night where I was encased in his hold. If only the earlier events prior to the party didn't happen. . . Oh well, I probably wouldn't see how much of a man whore he is. Which reminds me. . .

"By the way, I still don't forgive you for what happened earlier on yesterday, just so you know." When I said this, a sad and...pained?...expression overtook his features. I slightly felt bad for taking away his breathtaking smile, but only slightly. We were now done with the subject of the party and onto what happened before the party. Why did he want my forgiveness so badly? Surely this has happened numerous times.

"Bella, please know that it won't happen again, I can swear it to you. I thought about what you said, and you're right. I'm a self-absorbed and egotistical jerk, but I can change. I promise you. Just. . . please forgive me," Edward said this, looking me directly in the eye with the most sincere face ever. But I had to stand my ground.

"I'm sorry, but that's not good enough," I told him, looking elsewhere. "And, by the way, why does it matter so much? Why go through all the trouble just for me? I'm nothing special," I whispered the last part, looking into my lap. It was true, I was nothing special. I was 5'4" with boring dull brown eyes and flat brown hair. See? Nothing special there.

**EPOV**

When Bella said she was nothing special, I was ready to object. I thought she was the most amazing person out there. Her big, chocolatey brown eyes and glossy mahogony hair was beautiful. She was much more than special.

"You're right, Bella, you're not special. Special doesn't even begin to describe you. You're amazing, beautiful, extraordinary, unique. Shall I continue?" I was about to say more, but Bella cut me off.

"NO! That won't be necessary. I don't understand how you can say those things, but I'm not going to question it," she told me.

"How can I say those things? Easy, because they're true. How can you doubt that? You're much more than special. You're too stubborn to see it. And you want to know why it matters so much? Why I'm going through all the trouble? It's because I care. I care that you care whether I hurt girls like I do and I do care what they think, I just never cared enough. Of course I heard Alice and Rosalie tell me numerous times that it's wrong, but I guess it's different coming from someone else." All of it was true, except the last part. It doesn't matter if someone else tells me. All that matters is Bella. I just want her forgiveness and, hopefully, friendship. If I'm lucky, maybe more. "But, Bella, you gotta know that I'll change. I'll be different. Can you just forgive me?" I pleaded with her. She sighed and got up.

"Give me some time. Prove yourself and maybe I can. For now, I'm going to look for the others. I'm starving and I want food." She went towards the door and opened it. Out came Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper, all sprawled out onto the floor, no doubt listening to our conversation.

"Uh, hey, guys! We were just about to open the, uh, doors at the same time," Alice tried to explain.

"Yeah, we weren't pressed against the door, listening to your conversation at all!" Emmett said, stupidly. Rose smacked him on the head and Alice had a sheepish smile on her face.

"I tried to tell them that eavesdropping was bad. I didn't listen at all to what you guys were saying, if it helps," Jasper said, his blue eyes shining with earnestness. Bella glared at the other three and stomped out of the room, taking the food with her.

"Sorry, Edward, couldn't help it," Alice said apologetically. I glowered at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked, still glowering.

"Um..uh..well...since you started describing how amazing Bella was. Good job on the flattery," Rose said. I rolled my eyes at her. I walked away, hoping to take a walk so I could think without anyone to bother me.

"Do you people know what privacy means?" I yelled before I got in the hallway.

* * *

**-I added a few sentences here and there and took out others.-**

**So, how did you like it? It's a lot longer than my other chapters. That's my little present for all of the nice reviews. Please review! Can we try 40 reviews pleaaase? It would make my day. I didn't nearly get as many hits as I usually do for the last chapter. Oh well. I hoped you liked it! It's now 9:44 am and I'm not really that tired even tho i stayed up all night. I'm 14 years old. This isn't good for me. Wow, 3 hrs spent writing.**

**OH yeah, sorry I change subjects a lot. Can't help it. XP**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Ch8 A Whole New Person :revised:

**So I got half the amount of reviews as the chapter before the previous one. I'm disappointed. Oh well. I'm writing cause I'm bored and it's a quarter to 9 am. I stayed up all night again. This isn't good, especially since I'm going to camp on Thursday and I gotta wake up at like 6:30 am everyday and go to sleep at like 10:30ish. **

**Anyway, I have no idea where this chapter is gonna go to. I'm just letting it flow through me, so sorry if it's unorganized and everything. Sorry for grammatical errors and spelling mistakes! If you find some, point it out to me and I'll fix it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even an iPod. Sad, I know. At least I have an mp3 =]**

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as I got out of the dorm building, I decided to call Charlie, my dad. He was the chief of police in my rainy hometown of Forks, Washington. He and my mom, Renee, divorced when I was a child, my mom leaving my dad while bringing me along. Of course, I visited Charlie during the summer until junior year when I decided to move from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks while my mom and her new husband, Phil, moved to Florida.

After two rings, Charlie picked up.

"Hello?" asked a gruff voice.

"Hey, dad, it's Bella. I was wondering when I was going to get my truck," I told him. I owned a beat up red 1955 Chevy.

"About that, Bella. I, uh, bought you a new car, which should be arriving in a few days. I thought it would be a nice graduation present. I hope you don't mind," Charlie said nervously.

"What?! Dad, you really didn't need to. I love my truck; it's sturdy, which is exactly what I need. And you know how I hate it when people buy me things," I whined.

"Now, Bella, you will accept my gift and like it. Renee chipped in some money, too, so don't be completely mad at me."

"Fine fine. What kind of car is it, anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you. But trust me, you'll know it's yours when it comes," he said vaguely.

"Okay, thanks, dad. I got to go, but I'll call you later this week or something. Bye!"

"Bye, Bells!" I shut my phone off and finally noticed where I was. Somehow I ended up at the library. Wow, weird how I wanted to go somewhere to think and I ended up here. I didn't even know where the library was. I guess I do now.

I went to the section where the classics were and picked up _Pride and Prejudice._ I've read it countless times, but it never gets old. **(I've never really read it.)** I plopped down on the floor and opened it to the first page. While reading, my mind started to drift off from the book and I started to think about the recent events that occured in the past two days that I was here.

I really wanted to forgive Edward for his actions, but I just couldn't. If I forgave him so easily, he would end up doing it again. And who is he kidding? He could never give up girls just for me. If he can't do it for Alice and Rosalie, he can't for me, no matter how much I want him to.

But, he did save me yesterday from the creepy guy. But why was he even up there? Either he was watching me, or he was busy with someone else. I decided on the latter. Which, if I'm right, proves he doesn't really care about what I think.

I was so occupied with my thoughts, I didn't even realize that I was still on the first paragraph. I didn't even notice the body sitting next to me until I heard a cough from the person, trying to get my attention. I looked up to find a certain pixie staring at me.

"So, Bella, what's up?" Alice asked, innocently. Then I remembered how she and the others were listening in on mine and Edward's conversation. I pointedly ignored her and started to read. "Oh, c'mon Bella, don't be like that. I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it. Please talk to me," she said sadly. I made the mistake of looking up to her face and saw a pout. I tried to look away, but it was just to heartbreaking.

"Ugh, fine, Alice, I forgive you guys," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yay! Thank you, Bella." She gave me a tight hug. For someone so small, she sure was strong. "So, Bella, care to tell me why you were on the same page for the last 15 minutes?"

"Um, not really," I told her.

"Bella," she said in a warning tone.

"Please, Alice, just forget about it. I need some space." She stayed quiet and I continued to read until I figured out that I hurt her feelings.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." She immediately brightened up. "I was just thinking about yesterday. About Edward saving me and our talk in the dorm, which you should know all about," I said, glaring at her for the last part.

"Hey! I said I was sorry. I'll try not to do it again." I gave her a look which made her say, "Alright, alright, I promise not to. So, are you going to forgive him?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to do. I mean, he sounded so genuine and sincere when he apologized. But I don't know whether or not to believe him when he said he'll stop treating girls so cruelly. I mean, I barely know him. How am I supposed to know if he's lying or not?" I asked Alice, the book completely forgotten.

"I think Edward means it. I truly believe he'll stop playing with girls. He's never said anything like this when Rose or I tried talking to him before. Usually, it goes in one ear and out the other. But, it looks like he actually cares. I think you should forgive him, and I'm not just saying that because I think you guys would make the cutest couple," she said seriously. I could only laugh at the end. Edward? And me? Together? Preposterous! Alice must have seen the look of disbelief on my face. "I'm serious, Bella! Did you notice that last night he didn't kiss _one _girl last night? I saw all the girls who threw themselves at him, and he declined each of them! He even said no to Tanya! No guy ever says no to her...well except Jasper and Emmett. Anyway, he kept staring at you. How do you think he was able to save you last night?" It couldn't be possible. I just shook my head

"I seriously doubt Edward paid any attention to me last night. I was just lucky that he was there to save me. I bet he was with at least one girl last night."

"Nope, none, nada, zip. He was too busy ogling you to be attentive to anyone else. I swear, we had to repeat ourselves self five times to get him to even realize someone had said something. And then when Mike took you upstairs, and oh I did not want to be him at that moment. Edward looked like he was about to murder him. He did the next best thing. He broke his nose basically and kneed him so hard, his nights are going to be free for a while. Trust me, Bella, I've seen the looks he's been giving you for the past two days. I even remember when we were kids. He liked you then and he likes you now," Alice finished off her rant. By the end, I was completely stunned. I finally found my voice and started laughing. I voiced my earlier thoughts.

"Seriously, Alice? Edward? And me? That's just ridiculous! I don't like him and he certainly doesn't like me," I stated. Well, the last part was true. A god like Edward could never like a peasant like me.

"Whatever, Bella, you'll see. You'll end up together by the end of the second semester, maybe earlier if you listen now. Never bet against Alice." With that, she walked away.

So now, I was just sitting on the floor, the forgotten book on the ground. I picked it up and placed it back on the shelf. I searched for my iPod in the tote bag I got from the mall and pulled it out while exiting the library, heading back towards the dorm in hopes of getting a snack. **(Just believe she brought the tote with her when she left)**

I was half way to the dorm, in the middle of Love Song by Sara Bareilles when I ran into a wall. I had my eyes closed and was softly singing when it happened. Just when I was about to fall, the wall grew arms and caught me. I opened my eyes and found that, obviously, I had not run into a wall, but instead, Edward. He chuckled while placing me on my feet. I grew pink while stuttering out an apology.

"Oh, g-gosh, I'm s-sorry, Edward! Geez, I should try opening my eyes. I'm already quite dangerous just walking. I'm a menace with my eyes closed. That was stupid of me." By now, he was full out laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I couldn't help but laugh. But, it's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going, either. I guess I was too engrossed in my thoughts. . .of you," he whispered the last bit, looking away, probably not thinking I would hear.

"No, it was my fault, really. No need to apologize," I said quietly. I started to walk towards my dorm again. I was aware that Edward was following.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know," he said gently, breaking the silence. I had a faint smile appear on my face.

"Thanks," I murmered. An awkward quietness settled between us.

"So, Bella, can I apologize one more time? You don't have to forgive me so soon. I'll prove myself with worthiness and dedication, you just got to let me show you," he begged.

"I don't know, Edward. . ." He gave me the most adorable and innocent pout that could outshine Alice's anyday. "Alright alright. I forgive you. But, please, if you're going to use girls, don't do it in front of me," I said sternly. What is it with the Cullens and pouting?

"Really? Thank you so much, Bella! Trust me, you won't be seeing any girls. I'm a whole new person. I can feel it," he said with a huge smile, which made me smile, in turn.

* * *

**So that's chapter 8! I know, Bella forgave Edward really quickly, but it's Bella. What do you expect? So, it's now 10:30. I hoped you liked it. I really hope you review! I didn't get as many hits and reviews, so please do!!! I won't be updating for while, too. I'm away at camp from the 17-26 of July. That should give you pleeentyyy of time to review! Constructive criticism is helpful. As long as you don't say, "This story sucks. Why bother?" I don't care. Thanks!**


	9. Ch9 A New Car and a New Attitude :edit:

****

Okay, I'm SOOO sorry for not updating. I know I said I would update when I get back from camp, which was really fun, and before Breaking Dawn comes out, which I loved, but I came home with about 130-160 emails that were FanFiction chapters to stories. 10 days away and that's what I got. lol. I still have a little less than 20 stories to read, but they're from a few days ago since I had to go to Washington DC for a church event. So, I've basically been reading fanfiction, trying to read most of them, while reading

_**Wuthering Heights, **_**which I have to read for Summer Reading, along with **_**The Odyssey. **_**School starts the 3rd or something of September. I'm gonna be a freshman in high school!! Okay, enough of my chatter. If you want to know about the midnight party for Breaking Dawn, read at the end. I thought it was kinda funny when I started screaming when I got my copy and my friend had to literally put her hand over my mouth and start dragging me away while getting stares from everyone, including the police officers. LOL Okay, I'm done with this long author's note. Btw, it's 5:50 am.**

**Disclaimer: I -sniff- don't -sniff- own -sniff- Twilight! -breaks down into hysterics-**

* * *

**BPOV**

It has been a week since Edward's declaration. And, true to his word, he hasn't kissed one girl all week. He has been nothing but a gentleman, like usual, to all girls, but didn't start flirting with them for once. Of course, this could just be while I was around or in sight, but I had a feeling it wasn't.

Classes had started on Monday, and it was now Wednesday. It was a little weird adjusting to the times of the classes and the number of students in them, but I was able to manage. Angela, from the party, was in two of my classes and I was going to meet her at Starbucks soon. I was currently in my dorm room by myself, getting ready to head out. I got up from my bed, picked up my messenger bag which had my cell, iPod, and other things necessary for my class, and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

I had my iPod in my ears and was listening to Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls when I stopped dead in my tracks. I was in the parking lot since I had to cut across it to get to my class, when I spotted_ it_. And by it, I meant the new shiny red Audi coupe **(pic on my profile)** that had my name written on a sign, along with 'Congratulations!' I felt my jaw drop and faintly noticed someone trying to get my attention.

"Bella? Bella. Bella! What are you staring at, Bel-luh," he said, realization dawning on him as he took in my new car. "Wow." I could only nod my head in agreement. "That's your's, Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded my head again.

"Apparently," was all I managed as I stumbled my way over to the car that was now _mine_. I hesitantly placed a hand on it, and nearly fainted when I found out I wasn't dreaming. This car was real, and was mine. I mulled over Edward's words in my head. _Wooow. Thank you Renee and Charlie. _

"Are you Isabella Swan?" a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked to see a man in a suit looking at me.

"Y-yes, I am Isabella Swan," I said to the guy.

"Just to make sure, what is your middle name?" he asked. I looked at him oddly before answering.

"Marie...?" It came out more of a question than an answer, but the man nodded his head and put something in my hands, but didn't let go. They were car keys.

"One last question. Which family friend do you visit every summer when you go to your father Charlie's house?" he asked.

"The Blacks," I answered, instantly remembering the summers spent with Billy, his son Jacob, and his daughters Rebecca and Rachel. Billy's daughters were a few years older than me, but Jacob was two years younger than I was. Our fathers were best friends, so naturally we started dating. That turned out to be the stupidest choice I ever made.

"Enjoy your ride then, miss," the man said, dropping the keys in my hands, and breaking me out of my reverie. A huge grin broke across my face, until I realized I was going to be late for my class if I didn't start walking soon, and that would not be good. I had quickly forgotten about Edward and started walking, until I felt his gaze on me. I looked up from the ground to his face.

"So, a new car, huh?" he asked me, his eyes sparkling as he looked towards the car in admiration. We started walking again, and I nodded.

"Yeah, apparently it was a gift from my parents for making it into Dartmouth. I just can't belive they got me a car. It may not be a pick up truck, but it'll definitely do."

"That's some gift. All I got was a 'good job' and 'we better not be grandparents the next time you see us' from Carlisle and Esme. As if I could get a girl pregnant and into labor before Christmas rolls around," he scoffed. I gave him a look and he held up his hands in surrender. "I don't mean I want to get a girl pregnant, as fun as the process might be. I'm kidding!" He said when he saw me give him a dark look. "Geez, I've never even had sex before," he mumbled to himself. I stopped in my haste and gave him an incredulous expression. "What? I'm tellling you the truth. Even ask Alice or Emmett if you don't believe me. I'm sure Emmett will have lots of fun laughing at me and telling you that I don't have the guts to go all the way."

"Whatever, Edward, I don't care," _actually I do, _"I gotta go. I have a class which I'm going to be late for if I don't hurry up." I speedily made my way towards my classroom. How had talking about my car turned into talking about Edward's personal life? It's amazing how different Edward really is and how close I've gotten to him over the past week. We spent a lot of time together, whether it was with everyone else or not. He continues to astound me. First he tells me that he won't be a playboy anymore, and now he tells me he never did the deed? Out of all the people, he's the pure one? I felt an involuntary pull on my lips and a little tug on my heart. Huh, maybe there is hope for him, after all.

**EPOV**

I walked away from the room Bella walked in. I thought about her new car. _Damn_, it was one hell of a car. That thought led to another thought, which led to the thought about what I told Bella. I couldn't help the grin on my face. I felt embarassed, and yet happy, that I had told Bella. I wanted to save my virginity for my one true love, as corny as that sounds. And one name kept shouting at me. _Bella._

* * *

**Breaking Dawn:Party was really fun and I dressed like Alice. =] I got my book within 5 minutes.**

**When I got home at like 12:30ish, I started to read, but remembered I had make up on which was not good to keep on, and was still in my dress, which I could care less. So once I was done doing stuff, i started to read. I only read til like 4ish, which I'm disappointed in (camp screwed up my sleeping schedule), woke up at 10 am, read til 4 pm, took a nap til 7 pm, which I was mad at myself for sleeping so long. I read til about 5 am, went to sleep til about 10:30, got ready for church and arrived at 11. So I read for an hour more and finished at exactly 12 noon on Sunday, August 3rd. I know, I'm an incredibly slow reader. But I stopped a few times and had to read over lines many times. If I didn't i wouldve been done by then. i always go over lines cause i end up not paying attention because my mind would wander. lol. so yup.**

**I LOVED BREAKING DAWN!!!**

**camp: Was very fun. Got a whole buncha injuries, including a sprained ankle. I'm an idiot for running down a rocky hill... But, in my defense, I was going to be late for morning exercises, which would've sucked cause they would've made me do something in front of the whole camp.**


	10. Ch10 The New Guy :revised:

**Hey everyone! Yes, I am back, and yes, this is a chapter. I'm sorry for stopping my story. I know, good authors finish what they start, so that's what I'm going to do. =] I don't like the chapters in the story, which is one of the reasons why I stopped. Anyway, I hope you guys forgive me :P Oh, I made a few alterations in the format that I wrote it (double spaced). Tell me if that's better than before. It looked a little sloppy single spaced. Anywho, here it is. CHAPTER 10!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked quickly towards no where until I realized that I was supposed to meet Angela at Starbuck's nearly ten minutes ago and I didn't in fact have a class. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number, hoping that she wouldn't be too angry at me.

"Hello?" Angela's meek voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Angela! I am so sorry for taking so long. I just got distracted, but I'll be there in like fifteen minutes. Wait, scratch that. I'll be there in a few. . ." I said, trailing off and going back where I started-- my car. Once again, thank you Renee and Charlie. I sprinted towards the shiny car, which wasn't smart of me since, well, I am Bella. I tripped, but managed not to plant my head into the ground.

"Bella? Bella?! Are you okay, Bella?" I heard Angela say. I looked around, making sure no one saw, and blushed furiously. Edward, of course, saw the whole spectacle from where he was leaning on a building.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'll talk to you soon." I hung up the phone, glared at Edward since he was laughing, and got into the car once I unlocked it. It would've looked perfect if I didn't hit my head on the roof. That only made him laugh harder. . .

---

Once I got my pumpkin spice latte, I sat down across from Angela and observed my surroundings. We were in a quaint little Starbucks, but yet it was teeming with life. It was lightly misting outside, but it was still a little humid, the last remnants of summer fading. I stopped my speculations when Angela started talking.

"So how's college going for you so far?" I gave a smile and replied,

"Eh, it's okay. A little boring, but what do you expect, right? Although, it is a little more interesting than high school, y'know?" She nodded her head and put down her caramel frappuchino.

"Definitely. The schedule is a little hard to get used to, but at least I don't have to wake up as early." Angela grinned when she said, but I just shook my head. She gave me a questioning gaze, so I explained.

"Alice." A look of comprehension and then sympathy dawned on her face. She met Alice a few days ago and has been terrified of her ever since. Well, not exactly Alice herself, but her. . . habits, to put it mildly. In other words, she didn't want to become the new human barbie that woke up at six in the morning. Every. Single. Day. I nearly murdered the little pixie when she woke me up at seven on a weekend.

"Well, Alice seems like a really nice girl. Very fashionable."

"Oh, she is, but it'd be nice to have a break from all the poking and prodding in the morning. Really, has the girl ever heard of 'Beauty is only skin deep,'? God, I swear, if I have to go through with this for the next four years, I'll shoot myself." For some odd reason Angela was giving me this look like I should shu--

"Excuse me, Isabella Swan?" I gulped. _Oh, that explains it._ "What did you just say?" Alice was very frightening when she wanted to be.

"Uh, nothing?" I gave her a please-don't-kill-me smile.

"You're lucky I don't wake you up at five in the morning everyday and six on the weekends. You better get used to it, 'cause I'm going to force you to go through with it until you figure out how to do it yourself! And yes, I do know what that means, but presentation is just as important. . ." Alice started to lecture me, which is why I zoned her out and looked around. Angela was trying to pay attention, but she could only be so courteous. I continued to probe the place when I saw a cute guy look at me at the same time. I turned pink and looked down at my empty cup, deciding to get another. I got up, telling Alice and Angela I was getting another cup. I ordered my drink and waited for them to make it. I looked back towards where the guy was sitting previously to find that he was getting up and walking towards me. He had darkish brown hair and green eyes, but they had nothing on Edward's. The guy smiled at me kindly and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm William," he said with a small smile adorning his face. I smiled back and introduced myself. "You're in my English class. I sit a few seats away from you."

"Oh, I remember! Well, it's nice to meet you formally," I told him. I got my order, but stayed near him while he waited for his drink.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." He retrieved his drink and said, "I gotta run, but maybe we can hangout some time?" He gave me a hopeful look, so how could I deny him?

"Sure, that'd be cool." We exchanged numbers and said our farewells. I walked back to Angela and Alice, the former expressing how grateful she was when I came to sit down.

"So, what was that about, Bella?" Alice probably heard everything and is just getting me to admit I got a guy's number. I rolled my eyes, telling her that I knew she heard everything. "Yay! I am SO excited to get you ready for your date. Ooh, we're going to have to go sho--" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Alice! We just went shopping; I don't need anything more. Please don't make me go again. And anyway, he didn't tell me when. He didn't even call it a date."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. First off, you can never have enough clothes, but fine, I'll let you go just this once. Second, he didn't ask you out on a date in so many words, but when he says he wants to 'hang out' he's really asking you out." She said it in a way that suggested it was obvious.

"Sure, Alice, whatever you say."

---

When we got back to the dorms, Alice told Rosalie and Jasper, who told Emmett and Edward about my 'date.' Rosalie squealed in delight, Jasper felt pity for me because of Alice, Emmett just burped, and Edward looked the slightest bit disappointed, but I could have imagined that. That night, we had a girl's only slumber party, which I hated, but I was able to endure it. . . barely. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**So, how did you like it?? I'm... pleased?.. with the chapter. It's not great, it's not shitty. Tell me what you think by reviewing please! Constructive criticism is key. Anyway, I'm bored. It's 10:35 p.m. and I havent showered yet, so I prolly will now. OH, I'm curious, what kind of music do you guys listen to? While writing this chapter, I listened to The Hush Sound, The Morning Light (my FAVORITE band!), The Rocket Summer, The Spill Canvas, The Strokes, and Tokio Hotel. Yes, I will shut up now loll. OHH, and sorry for the sucky last paragraph.**


	11. Ch11 Getting Ready

**Heyy, sorry for all the alerts for those of you who get them xD I revised them to make them sound a little better, like the part where Bella gets drugged. I added a little just to make that flow a little better. Unfortunately, in the last chapter in my AN I said it was in double space, although it wasn't really. I typed it, but when I uploaded it onto here, I didn't notice that it was single spaced. Whatever :P Oh, you guys can all thank LnlyV for the continuation of the story. Without her, I probably wouldn't've continued writing the story. Anyway, this is an actual chapter. ENJOY!**

**OH, and I'm not going to put a disclaimer on 'cause I think you guys can figure out that I don't own Twilight (unfortunately).**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been four days since I met Will (as he prefers to be called) and we've been getting to know each other after we had English. It turns out he's a really cool guy, but really shy. He actually has the same taste in music as me and even has a little sister who reminds him of Alice. He met her two days ago and was nearly attacked by her. Apparently, she was really excited to meet him and told him straight up that she was going to help plan the 'date.' At that, both Will and I blushed. Of course, later that night he asked me out and I had said yes. Alice just rolled her eyes and gave me an I-told-you-so look when I told her about the date. So now, we were currently in my room, me sitting on my bed and Alice in my closet, deciding on what I was going to wear, which of course I barely had any say in. It was 4:30 on a Sunday afternoon and Alice has been throwing clothes everywhere for the past hour. The date was at seven, so I didn't understand why she would need so much time.

"AHA! I finally found the perfect outfit," she exclaimed.

I just scoffed and told her, "You said that for the last three outfits, Alice."

"No, but this is it. I know it." I got up to look, but she blocked it out of my vision. "Nope, you don't get to see it. First, you need to shower. Make sure to use your strawberry shampoo; it smells really good." I rolled my eyes, but followed her orders. I grabbed my toiletries and went into the bathroom, locking the door and starting up the shower. I stepped into the warm spray and my muscles instantly relaxed. Alice was going to drive me insane, so I might as well prepare myself for it. I made sure to wash my body with the fuschia scented soap and my favorite strawberry shampoo that Alice insists on me using. After I conditioned my hair, I decided to staying in the shower for a little while longer couldn't hurt. After all, I really did only take like fifteen minutes. I let the fusion of scents enrapture my senses while humming Clair de Lune.

It felt as if I drifted off to sleep, although I know I didn't, but a loud banging broke me out of my calm. "Hurry up, Bella! You've been in there for fifty minutes! What the hell is taking you so damn long?" Wow, has it really been almost an hour?

"Sorry, Alice, didn't realize how long I was taking! Be out in a sec!" I yelled while turning off the water. I dried off and wrapped myself in a fluffy blue robe that had stars everywhere. I kept my towel in my hair and opened up the door, letting the steam escape. Alice hauled me out and into a chair, Rosalie appearing out of no where. "When did you get here?" I asked her.

"About fifteen minutes ago. God, you took a while! What were you doing?" A light pink tinged my cheeks as I responded.

"I almost fell asleep," I mumbled, embarassed.

"Haha, of course," Alice said. By now they were blow drying my hair as quick as possible, which was pretty hard to do since I had so much of it. When they were done, they started brushing my hair and turned on a curler. Let the torture commence. . .

An hour and 20 minutes later, my hair was lightly curled and I had on mascara and a light lipgloss. They were finally done and all I had to do was put on my, what is probably, a dress and sheos, which I hoped to God weren't heels. Alice handed me a magenta dress that had twisted accents centering the sweetheart bodice. It had cute, short bubble sleeves. Overall, it was a great dress, but probably wouldn't look too great on me. Alice probably saw the look on my face, so she said, "Don't worry, Bella, you're going to look beautiful. Stop doubting yourself and get in that bathroom and change!" She shooed me out of the room and I went into the bathroom and tried it on. It fit well, but did it look good on me? I looked at the huge mirror that was on the door and gasped. That couldn't be me. . . can it? "Hurry up, Bella! Show us the outfit; you don't have much time." I stepped out and smiles formed on Alice's and Rose's faces.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie gushed. "It was made for you." I blushed and mumbled a thank you. "Oh, Bella, you need more confidence in yourself. No one can pull off that dress better than you. Please believe me," she said sincerely. I can think of two people it'd look much better on: her and Alice.

"Oh! He's going to be here soon. Here put these on," Alice shoved me a pair of silver flats that had a cute button on each. I slipped them on at the same time someone knocked on the door. I took a deep breath while Alice and Rosalie squealed quietly. Alice walked to the door and opened the door to William. He looked _gorgeous_. He was wearing a blue and grey striped dress shirt with a pair of dark jeans. "Hey, Will, Bella will be here in a sec." I grabbed a silver clutch Rose gave me and walked to where Will was standing.

"Hi, Bella. Wow, you look stunning tonight." Of course I blushed at the compliment.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Will," I teased. A smile graced his face and he stuck out his arm.

"Are you ready, my lady?" he asked, pretending to be English. I smiled and took a hold of his arm.

"Yes, why thank you, sir. Lead the way," I said in a horrible English accent. He just chuckled at my poor attempt. "Bye, guys, see you later. Call me if you need me," I told them, hoping they wouldn't.

"Have fun, you two," Alice yelled from her spot on the couch. Before I closed the door, Rose shouted out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Or would do, actually. . ." she giggled. I hurriedly closed the door before she could say anything else.

We walked to the parking lot and into what I assumed was Will's car. It was a black shiny Lexus with leather seating. He opened the passenger door for me like a gentleman and I got in, making sure to say thank you.

After about a minute of driving, I finally decided to ask where we were going. "It's a secret, but I know you'll like it because Alice planned it, as much as I wanted to do it myself. Well, at least I hope you'll like it," he said the end nervously. I gave him a kind smile.

"I'm sure I'll love it." He turned on the radio and Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade came on. "Aw, I love this song. It's so sad," I told him.

"I agree, I love the song, but it's sad," he said. Then he started to sing it.

"_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

_And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes," _he sang. I continued.

_"Because these words were never easier for me to say_

_Or for her to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you but_

_Without you I'll be miserable at best,"_ I sang back. We went back and forth, singing the lyrics until it was over. By now we were done driving and were looking at each other intensely.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know," he murmured softly. I felt my face heat up a little and I broke the eye contact, finally taking in my surroundings. I gasped and then noticed that William was waiting for me to take his hand while opening the door for me. I stepped out and walked towards where our date would be.

* * *

****

**AHAHAHA, I know, I'm cruel to end it there. Sorry, this chapter had a lot of random detail. Anyway, did you like it?? I'd update faster if you guys revieeewed. . . I really liked the end of the chapter, but that's probably because I love the song. Oh, and sorry Edward wasn't in this at all. I was thinking of putting a few sentences at the end in his pov about how he felt, but decided against it. Muahaha. Okay, I need sleep, although it's only like 2:30 am. Tell me your opinions and if I made any errors, please correct me.**


	12. Ch12 The Date

**

* * *

**

Hey, guys, sorry for taking so long to update. For once it's 9 at night instead of 9 in the morning loll. So, here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoyy! Oh, btw, does anyone know the band NeverShoutNever! ? I LOOVE Christofer Drew Ingle. I'm gonna marry him one day (I wishh). I'm starting to get over my Twilight addiction... But don't worry, I'll still update :)

* * *

There, in front of me, was a beautiful fountain in the middle of a park with a candlelit table. I stared at the scene, absorbing everything. I was speechless; all I could do was look back and forth between the park and Will. He seemed to be waiting for a response and started to look nervous, but a huge grin stretched across my face. He looked relieved and took my hand while leading us to the table.

"So, how do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I hugged him, earning a blush from him. We sat down and Will unveiled our dinner. "This is truly unbelievable, Will. Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Oh, it was no trouble," he was being modest, I know it. "Well dig in; it's chicken carbonara. Bon appetite!" I did just what he instructed; I dug in.

While we ate, we also talked. About everything. We learned little tidbits of each other, even past relationships, but only briefly. Each new bit of information made me think higher of him. He was currently telling me about his childhood. "I was an only child, but it was never really lonely. I love my parents and they provided me everything I would need to have a great childhood. Plus, I had really good friends, like Angela. You know Angela Weber, right? We went through everything together; she's my best friend. But it's not like where the best friends fall in love with each other. We tried dating once, but it was awkward and we agreed that we should never date," he explained while chuckling. I was shocked, but not so surprised. Of course, sweet Angela would know Will. They were both great people.

We continued on like that for about an hour and a half until we decided to go to the playground. "Race ya!" Will shouted, already having a head start.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I said while running. "You know how clumsy I am. I'm probably going to fa--" Too late. Thankfully, when I said how clumsy I was, Will stopped and caught me in time for my fall.

"Sorry, I should've known you would fall. That was stupid of me." He put me back on the ground and we walked slowly to the swings. I sat on one of them while Will went in back of me and started pushing me.

"Oof!" he said.

"Will, are you okay?" I said, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. That wasn't me. . ." he replied. We both looked towards the bushes with frightened faces. He put his fingers to his lips, silently telling me to be quiet. I got off the swing and he quietly crept over to the bush and pulled it back. We all screamed at the same time.

"EDWARD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him while trying to restart my heart. He had a guilty expression on his face and he rubbed his neck nervously.

"I was just walking through the park when I saw you guys?" he said as if it was a question.

"So you decided to hide behind bushes?" I asked incredulously. Cue the stuttering from him. "Will, can I have a minute with this idiot here? It won't take long."

"Yeah, I'll just be over there near the slides." He walked towards where he pointed and sat down at the end of the slide. Now, how do I go about this? I started pacing back and forth, thinking of what to say.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry, Bella." I glared at him, which shut him up.

"What were you thinking, Edward? You _knew_ I had a date with Will tonight. Somehow you found out where we were going, even though _I _didn't even know. Did Alice tell you or something? Really, what's going on in your head?"

**EPOV**

Crap, she was furious. I thought back to the last few days when _he_ started hanging out with _my_ Bella. This wouldn't've happened if he just backed off. . . Today's events flashed through my mind.

_**flashback**_

_"Hey, Alice, where's Bella?" I asked her innocently. I knew she was on her date. Alice just rolled her eyes._

_"You know she's on her date with Will. And no, I won't tell you where they are just so you can ruin it," she smirked. I pouted, hoping that she would give in. "Oh, please, Edward. I practically invented the pout. Don't try to use it against me; it won't work." _Damn,_ I thought. Hmm, maybe Jasper. . . "And do NOT ask Jasper. If I found out you do, I will murder both of you. It was my turn to roll my eyes at her._

_"Whatever, Alice, whatever," I said while walking away, pulling out my cell phone and dialing Jasper's number._

_"Hey, Jasper, can you meet me at my dorm in a few minutes? You can? Awesome," I said into the phone. I jogged to my room and arrived at the same time as him._

_"Hey, man, what's up?" he asked me._

_"Oh, you know, the usual. I was thinking. . ." I said nonchalantly._

_"What?" he said suspicioiusly._

_"I was wondering if you could tell me where Bella and Will's date is."  
"Edward. . ." he said in a warning tone. _

_"Come on, Jazz, please? I know Alice told you and you have to tell me. I can't just let Bella go on a date with that douche," I pleaded._

_"Hey, he's not half bad. And why do you care so much?"_

_"Then why don't _you_ go out with him and I can have Bella." A look of recognition came across his face and he smiled._

_"You like Bella, don't you? Admit it, you do. Aw, that's cute, Edward. Little Eddie has a crush and he's jealous!" He kept on taunting me and I finally blew up._

_"Yes! Yes, I love Bella and I can't stand seeing her with someone else, okay?! Please, I _need_ to know where they are." A whole bunch of emotions filled Jasper's face._

_"You. . . love her?"_

_"Yeah. . . with all my heart." I said, looking at my shoes at first, but looking at Jasper by the end of the sentence. A dopey smile was on my face._

_"They're at the park in Lebanon, the one with the fountain." A hopeful smile stretched onto my face._

_"Thanks, Jasper, you're the best!" I gave him a hug, and not the one-armed hugs most guys give each other. "I promise not to tell Alice."_

_"She'll probably figure out that I told you, the little psychic." I dreamy look came upon his face, which I took as my cue to leave. I ran to my car and accelerated._

_I got there within minutes, but parked a little away since they were still in his car, apparently singing. I must be masochistic since I watched them for the whole entire time they were on their date. I could feel my heart ripping into little shreds. . ._

_When they were done eating, I watched them go to the swings, running on the way. How stupid could he be for actually _racingBella _out of all people. With her balance, the only product of running could be disaster. I quickly came out of my car, making sure not to close the door too loudly. I snuck around to where there were bushes in back of them, but my shoes decided to not cooperate with me and I tripped on my laces._

_"Oof!" I said, instantly regretting it. Wow, there must be a higher being that just loves to see me being tortured 'cause I knew I was busted._

_**end flashback**_

That's how I ended up here, being berated by Bella. God, she looks sexy, all worked up and breathing hard_. . ._ _Not the right time to be sporting a hard on, Edward_, I thought while fixing my jeans.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Edward?" she asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"What can I say, Bella? I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why I'm here, I just can't. Please understand." I said, trying to sound as sorry as possible. She started walking away.

"Whatever, just. . . whatever. We'll talk about this later." I knew she was disappointed in me, but really, what could I tell her? That I was in love with her and I couldn't stand to see her on a date? Yet, here I was, watching her like a jealous ex-boyfriend who hasn't gotten over the break-up. I dragged my feet back to the car, but in order to do so, I had to pass by Bella and _him_. She glared at me, so I decided to apologize.

"I'm really sorry. . . Will," I forced myself to say his name. "I shouldn't have screwed up your date." I was staring at my shoes like they were the most interesting things ever.

"Nah, man, it's cool. Don't worry about it," he said. I looked back up and he had a friendly smile on his face. I just nodded my head and trudged back to my car.

**BPOV**

When Edward was gone and out of site, I made sure to apologize again. "I'm really sorry, Will. I don't know why Edward would do such a thing."

"Like I said to him, don't worry about it. I'm sorry the date's ruined," he said, looking sad. I'm pretty sure I died a little at his perfection.

"You must be perfect, Will, for not being mad. And don't worry, the date was great before he interrupted." We smiled at each other and he took a hold of my hand.

"I guess we better leave; it's getting a dark out." We walked back to his car hand in hand, me smiling the whole way like the Cheshire cat, but he looked no better than me.

The ride back to the college was quiet, but comfortable. We stopped at the door of my dorm and stood there looking at each other.

"I had an amazing time, Will."

"I did, too. You know, this was undoubtedly the best date I've ever been on."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. He looked a little embarrassed, but nodded.

"So, would you like to go out again sometime?" he asked nervously.

"I would love to, Will," I said.

"Great, I'll make sure to call you with the date." We looked at each other for a few seconds and started leaning into each other. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel his lips on mine, but instead I felt him kiss my cheek. "Good night, Bella," he whispered. I opened my eyes and gazed at him before he turned around and waved. I gave a little wave back and waited until I couldn't see him anymore. I let out a contented sigh and went inside my dorm. When I got inside, I closed the door and just leaned against it, closing my eyes and remembering the softness of his lips against my cheek. I smiled.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys like it. It's a little more than six pages I believe. So how do you guys like Will? Don't worry, this **_**is**_** an ExB story. It's funny, when Bella tripped, If I Fall by The White Tie Affair was playing at the exact moment. Coincidence? Anyway, it's now 10:40 pm and I gotta shower. I have this bio test that all freshmen have to take-- state test. We didn't even study! I'm gonna fail... Wish me luck on that. PLEAASE REVIEW! I won't update until I get atleast between 20-30 reviews. I never noticed before that the anonymous reviews were disabled, so I enabled it. Just putting that out there... Sorry for any errors xD**


	13. Ch13 Confused

**Hey, guys, sorry for not updating. xP Thanks for all the reviews :) So, I haven't updated because of school and I finally finished finals, which means NO SCHOOL!! I gotta say, freshman year kinda sucked (too much drama). ANYWAY, please please pleaase read my friend's story, **_**Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow **_**by TheDutchessL. She's one of my bestest friends and is an AWESOME writer (plus actress--she was one of the leads in the drama club play). She's a MUCH better writer than me and I won't update until you people read her story, kay? Kay. btw, I have no idea what I'm gonna write, so let's hope it turns out good.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find Alice staring at me with a curious expression written on her face.

"What?" I asked, still smiling. I couldn't help it, I was just too happy, even if Edward did ruin the date.

"I'm guessing the date went well, then? No interruptions?" Alice asked with a questioning gaze. Damn, how did she know these things?

"The date was amazing, but would have been perfect if a certain brother of yours hadn't've intruded in my personal space." Edward just has a knack for annoying me, doesn't he? Cue the eye twitch.

"Don't worry, I'll have a little talk with my brother in the morning. He'll be lucky if he's still able to pee." We both giggled a little and I walked into my room to change in pajamas.

"Don't be too hard on him! I want a piece of him, too!" I shouted through the door while putting on a t-shirt, which, being me, isn't the greatest idea. I somehow managed to bump my head into the wall. "Ow!"

"Bella, are you okay? Did you bump into the wall while changing again? You do this time and time again. When are you going to learn?" Alice asked, opening the door slowly. "Is it safe for me to enter?"

"Yeah, come in, come in," I said, finally dressed and sitting on my bed. I rubbed my head and pouted. "We can't all be as graceful as you, Alice."

She shook her head and said, "I'm not graceful; you're just extremely uncoordinated." I playfully slapped her and got up to brush my teeth. "So, how was the date?" she asked, leaning on the door.

"Other than the minor setback, it was great. Will was so sweet and he's such a good singer! It was actually the best date I've ever been on. All the other dates I've been on throughout the years have been either really boring or the guys were too. . . touchy. They all basically sucked."

Alice giggled and said, "So when's the next date? Ooh, I'll have to call Will and you need a new outfit. . ." She rambled on and on as I brushed my teeth. I nodded occasionally, pretending to listen. I was thinking about the date and, I hate to say it, Edward. Why was he there? Maybe to make sure nothing happened to me? Doubt it. To make sure Will wasn't really a rapist or something of the sort? Not likely. Because he was jealous of Will? Impossible. ". . . Okay, Bella?" I was broken out of my reverie by Alice.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, Alice." She looked suspicious, but just shook her head. I spit out my toothpaste, rinsed out my mouth, and flossed.

"I hope you know what you just agreed to, Bella." Oh, god, what did I get myself into? "Anyway, night!" she yelled from her room. I got into bed and yelled back a good night. I closed my eyes. . .

_"You know I'll love you forever, right, Bella? I promise, for as long as I live, that I'll never leave your side. You're going to have to shoot me to get me to leave you alone," Will said to me. We were laying in the grass among the flowers. I closed my eyes and inhaled, breathing in the different aromas. "I love you too much," he said, but his voice was different, changed. It sounded like. . . Edward's. I opened my eyes and looked to my right where Will was. Edward was in his place, our hands intertwined. His emerald eyes were shining with what could only be described as love, a mirror image of mine, I'm sure. "Forever," he whispered. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards me. And, oddly enough, I leaned in, too, closing my eyes in the process. Our lips were a hair's breadth away. "Bella," he sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. . ."_

"Bella! Wake up, Bella!" I groaned and opened my eyes, Edward's face about an inch away. I squealed in shock and he chuckled. "Finally you're awake! Alice had an early class and wanted me to make sure you woke up. And god, good thing I came. You're alarm clock has been going off for the past ten minutes and I've been trying to wake you up for the past five. Are you okay?" He looked concered. _It was only a dream, _I thought. I sighed.

"Yeah, fine, fine. Thanks." I looked at the clock: 7 o'clock. I groaned again and fell back. "I don't have a class 'til nine. That means I don't wake up til about eight. So, I'm going back to sleep." Edward shook his head and grabbed the pillow my head rested on, hitting me with it. "Ow! What was that for?"

He laughed and replied, "Alice said to do whatever I can to make sure you stay awake. And, if needed, I will pour a bucket of ice water on you." My eyes widened at what he said and I got out of my bed immediately. I stretched my arms above my head and it was Edward's turn to widen his eyes. In the process of lifting my arms, a sliver of my stomach appeared. Pink stained my cheeks and I lowered my arms.

"Well, I better get ready, I guess," I mumbled.

"Yeah, um, I'm going out to get some coffee. Want some?" I nodded my head.

"That'd be nice, thanks." He left the dorm and I gathered my stuff to take a shower. I turned it on and stepped inside, letting the warmth envelop me. I sighed in contentment, just standing there for a good few minutes.

While washing my hair, my mind began to wander. What did my dream mean? Did it even have a meaning? I was so utterly confused. It started out with Will, but ended with Edward. We were just about to kiss in my dream, but I was woken up by Edward himself. I knew that what happened in my dream was just that: a dream. Edward would and will never confess his love for me. Will, on the other hand, just might, but I doubt it. Although, why would I dream of both of them? Why would they both tell me they love me? I was giving myself a headache. I finished my shower and got ready for the day.

By the time I was ready and dressed, Edward came back with the coffee and donuts. "Thanks," I said gratefully. I took a bite out of the French cruller. I moaned in delight. Edward stared at me with a blank expression for a few seconds and shook his head. I grabbed my stuff for the day and we started to walk. "So where's everyone else? You already told me Alice had an early class." He swallowed what he was eating and looked at me nervously.

"Well, I figured I'd apologize a few hundred more times about last night. I really didn't mean to ruin your date. God, I'm such an idiot." Riiight, I forgot about last night so quickly. I guess my dream distracted me enough that I totally forgot about what Edward did.

"Don't worry, if Will can forgive you so easily, well, so can I."

"Of course you can," Edward grumbled. I looked at him strangely, but dismissed his attitude. We were already at the English building, so I shoveled down the rest of my coffee. Thankfully, it was already cooled. "I'll see you later, Bella." We waved goodbye and I stepped into the building, walking towards my classroom.

I spotted Will and Angela immediately and walked a little faster. I almost made it the whole way without tripping. Almost. At the last second, I fell on what was probably air, but caught myself on a desk.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, don't worry," I said to them. I sat between them and we talked for a few minutes about the date. The professor came in flustered, his shirt buttoned all wrong. Everyone giggled at the sight.

"Sorry, everyone, my alarm didn't go off and I had a busy night," he said, a dopey grin on his face. Everyone else either looked disgusted or mortified that our sixty-something year old professor got laid. Ew.

I felt a tap on my elbow and saw Will inching a piece of paper towards me. I opened it up.

_I don't think any of us needed to know that,_ it said. I scribbled back a reply.

_What makes him think we want to know that? Ew._ He read it and chuckled.

_New topic. Did you have fun yesterday?_ he asked. I smiled.

_Of course I did. Last night was amazing._ He read it and blushed a little.

_So you wanna go out on Wednesday?_ I thought for a few moments, making sure I wasn't busy or Alice didn't plan anything.

_Sure, that'd be great._ I hope that didn't sound to eager. I looked at him and he smiled.

_Great. Pick you up at 7? _I nodded my head.

_Can't wait._

_Neither can I._ We stopped passing notes after that, finally paying attention.

An hour and a half later, the lecture was over. We packed up our stuff and Angela, Will, and I headed out.

"Well, I don't have anymore classes for the day. Do you guys want to get a late breakfast? I didn't have time to eat this morning," Angela said. I nodded my head yes, but Will declined.

"Sorry, I have a class in ten minutes, so I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later," he said.

"Alright, bye," Angela said. Will hugged me quickly before going. Angela smiled at me and I blushed. We walked to the nearest coffee shop, me telling Angela everything about last night on the way there. "You know what I think of Edward? I think he's in love with you, Bella. He's jealous and couldn't stand to see you with someone else," she said. I shook my head furiously.

"That's impossible, Angela. He was probably just worried, like an older brother would be. He doesn't like me like that," I replied sadly. "Really, why would a god like a little human?" Angela just rolled her eyes and set down her coffee and bagel.

"Are you blind, Bella? He adores you! He stares at you constantly. You're a beautiful, intelligent, witty girl." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Seriously, Bella. You have two incredible guys vying for your attention." I just kept shaking my head. "Okay, Bella, keep thinking like that, but you know I'm right." She got up and threw away her trash. "I'll see you later, Bella." I sighed and threw out my trash, heading to my next class. If Angela was right, which I doubt, who would I choose? Will or Edward?

**

* * *

**

So, how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? I didn't expect this, but w/e. I really liked the dream. hbu? Anyway, please review? I'd appreciate it. I think my writing got a teensy bit better. idk. Anywayyy, please please please read LnlyV's and TheDutchessL's stories. I'm holding the next chapter hostage. teehee. I'd rather they get reviews than me. Oh, and the bands I listened to: All Time Low, Cash Cash, Cobra Starship, Eatmewhileimhot, Escape the Fate, Forever the Sickest Kids, Jack's Mannequin, Muse, Paramore, Stereo Skyline, The Academy Is..., The Hush Sound, The Killers, and The Morning Light. I'll make sure to put it up on my site.


	14. Ch14 What To Do, What To Do

**Hey, so it's me again! I have changed my penname, which is why you probably didn't recognize my new one. So this is the former edwardcullenloverforever. Anyway, sorry for the delay xD I've been putting it off, especially since i'm a lazy ass. camp was pretty good. i didnt get hurt!! once again, idk where this chapter will be going. things are gonna go pretty fast now, especially since i'm pretty sick of twilight... sorry if my writing sucks. it always has, anyway, so w/e. here's chapter 14. **

**THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE REGARDING A TITLE CHANGE!!!**

**ps. PLEASE READ THEDUCHESSL'S **_**RAIN WILL MAKE THE FLOWERS GROW**_

* * *

Wednesday evening

EPOV

"I can't believe she's on another date with him! Me being there last time did nothing to ruin the date," I sighed. Jasper looked sympathetic and Emmett. . . well I'm surprised he's even paying attention, especially since he's playing video games. He paused the game unexpectedly and looked at me.

"Listen, dude, why don't you just tell Bella you like her? Maybe she'll come to her senses and realize she likes you back! Sheesh, for someone who's supposedly smart, you're quite stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that simple, Emmett. She's with someone else right now. She's not gonna come running into my arms the moment I tell her how I feel."

"And if she does?" Jasper questioned. I stayed silent. "Look, maybe. . . maybe Emmett's right," he said as if he was going to regret saying it.

"I seriously doubt it, guys. She hates me and she'll think I'm just using her." They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, dude, whatever," Emmett resumed playing his video games. I got up and grabbed my cell. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Anywhere. I'll be back later. Call if you need anything." I exited the dorm and got into the elevator. Oh shit. . .

"Hey there, Eddie," Lauren said in that annoying voice. She came closer to me and put her hand on my chest. She smelled of cheap perfume and had make up caked onto her face. I gently took her hands off of me. She looked at my quizzically.

"Sorry, Lauren, I can't do it anymore," I told her.

"Oh, Eddie, what's wrong? Come with me, we can talk about it in my dorm." She was starting to frustrate me.

"Please, stop calling me Eddie- I hate it! And I'm done, okay?" The elevator doors opened up and I high-tailed it out of the building. The crisp evening air met my face and I breathed it in. I decided to take a nice, refreshing walk. It was around eight-thirty, but a few people were still lingering around campus. I came up to a bench and sat down. A dark curtain had enveloped the sky. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I was planning on just relaxing, but the same question kept popping up in my head. _What am I going to do?_ Maybe I should just tell her. . .

"Bella, I love you. I've loved you since we were little kids." If only I could say that to her face. . .

I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around to face. . .

* * *

**muahahaha, yes, i am evilll. sorry for the extreme shortness. it's like the second shortest chapter ever xD i will not update until you revieww!! so, i am holding this chapter hostage. plus, i won't update til my friend TheDuchessL gets more reviews and readers, kay? so, i won't update til i get about 20 reviews. and yes, my standard has gone down. how sad, it used to be 30. anyway, review? for me?**


	15. Ch15 Reciprocation

**Sorry for the delay xD I know, it's been like.. more than a month? I'm gonna end this story pretty soon just 'cause I don't really have the time, especially since school started a few weeks ago. Anyway, I have decided that after I finish the story, I will change the title. Anyway, enjoy and review please!**

**-I do not own.**

* * *

EPOV

"Oh, thank God, it's just you, Rose." I breathed in a sigh of relief, thankful it was not Bella.

"And what if it wasn't me? What if it was Bella?" she questioned me, taking a seat on the bench.

"I don't know, okay? She wouldn't believe me, anyway." I rubbed my face.

"I wouldn't blame her, especially with the way you've been acting."

"Hey, I haven't done anything wrong in the past few weeks. I've had perfect behavior."

"Barely," she mumbled under her breath. I pretended not to hear. "Anyway, if you truly mean what you said, tell her. Just. . . promise me you won't hurt her. I barely know her, but I _do_ know you. I've seen the way you treat other girls, Edward, and I've expressed my feelings several times, so I'm sure you don't need to hear it again." I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but worry for Bella.

"I promise, Rose. Cross my heart and hope to die," I said childishly. She rolled her eyes.

"I mean it! Bella's becoming a good friend of mine, and I'd hate to see her hurt because of you." Rosalie stood up from the bench.

"You can trust me," I said solemnly.

"One more thing. Do you _really_ love Bella?"

"With all my heart," I replied, not missing a beat. She nodded her head and left. I glanced at my watch; a half hour passed since the last time I checked. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, lost in my thoughts. So, it was a surprise when I heard a voice right next to me, a voice I wanted to hear for the rest of my life.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself." I opened my eyes to find Bella in the same spot Rose was sitting before. She was looking straight ahead with a small smile on her face. I stared at her for a few moments and then looked ahead of myself, too.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough," Bella said, slowly turning her head towards me.

"Enough?" I questioned.

"Yes, enough." She scooted over closer to me and took my hand in her's. I squeezed it. She rested her head on my shoulder carefully and I kissed her hair. "I love you, too," she whispered. Together we watched night fall upon the campus.

---

BPOV

We stayed seated on the bench for almost an hour, watching the stars twinkle on by. Occasionally, we would look at each other and Edward would kiss my forehead. Mostly, though, the hour was spent in comfortable silence, but maybe it was because both of our cell phones were off. . . We finally left when we decided we put our friends in enough suspense. Now, we were walking back to the dorms. He finally broke the silence.

"So. . . what about Will?" he asked nervously. Why he was nervous? I don't know.

"Don't worry, we broke up, but on good terms."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"No, not at all." I began to recount the story.

--

_Earlier this evening_

_"Hello, Bella. You're looking as beautiful as always," Will greeted me. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek._

_"Hey, Will. And thanks. You're looking pretty dandy, if I do say so myself," I said with a smile on my face. "So, where to today?" I asked._

_"I don't care. What do you want to do?"_

_"How 'bout we stay in tonight and watch a movie?" I suggested._

_"Sounds great. My dorm or your's?" I thought about it for a few moments until thoughts of Alice interrupting us came into mind._

_"Your's definitely. Lead the way," I said. We walked toward where his dorm was and I noticed that I've never been there before. When we got there, I was a bit surprised as to how clean the dorm was. But, then again, Will was a very organized person, so it really should've been no surprise. He had a big flat screen t.v. and a nice brown leather couch. The walls were different shades of blue. We went to where he kept the dvds and I picked out some random movie. He popped it in the player and we sat down on the couch, turning the lights off. _

_For the first half hour-ish, I couldn't concentrate on the movie. The dream from earlier this week kept running through my head. Will probably noticed my inattentiveness to the movie._

_"You okay? If you don't like the movie, I can change it, you know."_

_"Aw, that's sweet, but it's fine. Sorry, I guess I'm just out of it."_

_"Maybe I can help," he said, leaning in closer to me. I instinctively leaned in towards him, closing my eyes. When our lips met, I didn't feel anything, not a spark. I threw myself into the kiss more, but still nothing. I ended up sitting in his lap, my back towards the arm rest. I pulled his face closer and tangled my hands in his hair. Will's hands traveled the length of my back, and yet it was Edward's arms I imagined being in._ What was wrong with me?_ I sighed and broke the kiss._

_"Something's wrong," he stated. I nodded my head and got off his lap._

_"I-I'm really sorry, but I don't feel anything. God, I feel horrible that it took this long to figure it out. I'm just . . . I'm sorry." I stumbled apologies to him. He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking._

_"It's okay, Bella, I understand. Really, I do. To tell you the truth, I didn't feel anything either. Maybe we're meant to be just friends?" I breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Yeah, friends. I'd like that a lot," I said with a grin._

_"Let me walk you back." We walked out of the dorm and exited the building we were in. It was then that we heard some familiar voices. I looked over a large bush and saw Rosalie and Edward talking._

_"I promise, Rose. Cross my heart and hope to die," he said. Will and I listened in on the rest of the conversation. When Rose left, Will whispered into my ear._

_"Go get him," he swatted my backside. I was shocked for a second, and not just 'cause he slapped my ass. "You two can't be any more obvious. You might as well have signs above your heads saying you loved each other." I blushed furiously and gave Will a hug. He walked away and waved goodbye. I took a deep breath and walked towards Edward._

_"You know, you're not so bad yourself."_

_--_

I skipped out on a few details I thought he didn't need to know, like the dream.

"So that's it?" he asked.

"Yep, that's it," I said. By now we were on my floor walking towards the door.

"You're amazing, Isabella Swan." He dipped his head and I met him halfway. I felt the soft brush of his lips and a slight tingle run down my spine. "I love you," he said, still kissing me.

I smiled. "I love you, too." I locked my arms around his neck and his went to my waist. He picked me up, never breaking the kiss, and spun me around. It probably looked very cliche, but at least I didn't have a flowy dress on and flowers in my hair while being twirled in a meadow. Edward kept whispering his love and I reciprocated.

**Hey people! How'd ya like it?? I think this may be my favorite chapter. I really liked the part where they were sitting on the bench and she told him she loved him. I like the simplicity of it, nothing extravagent. Anyway, this story probably has one chapter- the epilogue. That's about it. I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this story. I never knew how much dedication it takes to write a story. Perhaps I'll start to do one-shots instead... xD Anyway, REVIEW!**

**I'm curious, what was your favorite chapter or moment?**

**OH and I made a twitter! I really don't get what's so great about it... I prefer facebook, I gotta say, but whatever. My username is nerdosaurus93. Follow me?**


	16. Ch16 The End

**Okay, so you don't realize how sorry I am for not updating since like September. I truly am sorry, but school is just so stressful and shit. If I ever write a story again, I'll have everything planned out and written before I publish it on FF. Anyway, I dedicate this to all of you who stuck with me. This is the last chapter, so enjoy..? I don't know where this is going, so beware...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

BPOV

"What took you guys so long? Do you know how worried I was? No, you probably didn't or you would've answered your phones! You have them for a reason, you know," Alice rattled on and on, talking a mile a minute. I smiled at her and rolled my eyes playfully. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Isabella Swan! I saw that." I chuckled, imagining her fifteen years older and with a kid, doing the exact same thing she was doing to me. It was even funnier because her child would probably be taller than her.

I walked to the couch, Edward's hand in mine.

"When do you think she'll stop talking," he said into my ear. I thought about it.

"Alice will never stop talking, but I figure she'll get off topic when she sees us," I told him. I noticed it got quiet and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at us, looking at Edward, then me, then our hands, and back to Edward. I blushed, looking away from their gazes. The only person who wasn't surprised was Rose who came in the room a few moments earlier. She simply smiled at us, putting down a brown paper bag on the counter of our kitchenette.

"Anyone want some soda?" she asked. Edward raised his hands and she threw a coke at him. Everyone continued to stare.

"Sorry, guys, I tried," Rose apologized. I looked at her gratefully.

"This is getting a bit awkward, so. . . yeah," I said. I got up, but Alice put her hand up, indicating me to stop.

"Sit!" she commanded. I sat like a dog would had he been told to do so. "When did this happen? Why did I not know? Why is Rosalie not surprised? Are you going to say something?" Alice questioned, tapping her foot.

"If you gave us time to answer, we would, Alice," Edward told her. "It happened a few hours ago, which is why you didn't know. Rose knew cause she heard me say stuff. And there, I said something." Gradually, everyone got out of their stupor. Emmett and Jasper clapped Edward on his back, but Emmett threatened him.

"You may be my brother, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you, okay?" he said menacingly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Edward said. Emmett nodded his head and looked at me. He picked me up from my spot on the couch and hugged me.

"Good luck putting up with his crap, Bells," he said to me.

"Emmett, can't," I gapsed, "breathe." He let go of me immediately.

"Oops, sorry about that," he chuckled. "Hey, what happened to Will? He was a cool guy." He pouted. Emmett actually pouted.

"How about we tell you everything over dinner? I'm starved," I said. Everyone agreed and we headed out. Alice went back to her normal self and started firing new questions at everyone, about everything and nothing. Edward and I followed them out the door, but he stopped me. I looked at him questioningly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I loved you." I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I love you, too. I'm glad I came to New Hampshire." He hugged me for what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds. We walked hand in hand. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it. Wasn't too great; sorry about that. Anyway, that's the last chapter. Please review? I was listening to NeverShoutNever (love their new album) mostly, a bit of All Night Dynamite, A Day to Remember, the Postal Service, Phoenix, the Hush Sound, the Beatles, and PlayRadioPlay.**


End file.
